Coalition
by Duke402
Summary: A new crime boss unites all of the Titan's enimies together to destroy the crime fighters. A pretty simple summary, but a more complex plot. Reviews are appreciated, good or bad.
1. Searching For a Mission

Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Titans as a whole or part.

Author's note: This takes place after the events of season four, but before season five started.

And if you have read my other work, "Horseman", that story has nothing to do with this.

**Searching For A Mission**

He sighed as he surveyed the scene around him, it looked like a war zone. The unconscious forms of his workers and guards lie everywhere next to knocked over boxes of his precious shipment. He had been told that the warehouse next to the pier was the safest spot if you had incoming cargo that you did want not to be noticed by the authorities. Turned out this was only partially true. The police had not found out about it, but a bunch of local heroes had and wrecked the place.

Fortunately for him, they weren't the brightest crime fighters. Though they had discovered and smashed his shipment, they had shortly thereafter notified the police and then simply left. Another lucky spot for him was he had paid of the right person in the police department and had been notified the cops were on their way. This person also had the limited ability to delay the police's arrival ever so slightly, which gave him the chance he needed to retrieve whatever cargo he could salvage. All of the cargo was still good, the Titans hadn't damaged any more than a box or two, but he could not afford to take it all, that would lead to suspicion. Something had to be left for the authorities to find. He had figured that if he left two thirds of the shipment for the cops, that would alleviate any suspicion. A major loss, but a third was better than none at all.

He walked over to one of the wooden crates that had the lid pried off. His workers hadn't done it; one of the Titans must have done to inspect its contents. He wasn't proud of smuggling in marijuana, that was something only small time street thugs did. He was more into the high priced cocaine and heroine, as well as dabbling in the illegal arms business. But business was business, and it was a decent profit, unless of course his shipment got discovered.

Looking in the crate, he noticed one of the bags had been opened. All the cargo was packaged in one pound plastic bags, and this one had been opened up and about half a pound had been taken out. He smirked a bit. So, these do gooders weren't as shiny and clean as people thought, huh. If it were to be taken as evidence or some other official capacity, a whole, unopened bag would have been stolen. Since it was only part of it had been taken, he guessed one of them must have grabbed a hand full behind his\her companion's back and stuffed it down their shirt or something.

This gave him a brief moment of humorous insight before his attention returned to the task at hand. His men were wrapping things up, the cops would be here shortly. He left the warehouse and walked over to his limousine.

If he were to be a major crime lord in this great city, these Titans would have to be removed from the equation. But one thing at a time, he reminded himself. First, he would harass his enemy while he built up his strength, then, he would strike with all the power and fury he could muster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good work team," Robin said as they walked through the tower "The police are arresting the smugglers and confiscating the cargo as we speak. That's one shipment that won't make it to the street." he said with satisfaction.

Cyborg sighed and his shoulders slumped a little "I never thought I would be saying this, but I miss beating the really bad guys. All we ever do anymore is deal with small time drug traffickers and crime lords, petty thieves and purse snatchers. It's gotten…," he paused for a second "…boring."

"We should be happy that our greatest enemies tremble in fear of us, and dare not show their faces. We should be rejoicing at this!" Starfire said as she held up a fist in triumph.

"Starfire's right, we don't do this for the thrills, we do it for the greater good." Raven said.

Robin yawned "Well, its late, so I'm gonna hit the sack, see you all in the morning."

They all said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Cyborg was walking to his room when he turned around and did a double take. He reached out and snatched Beast Boy up by the back of his shirt and held him in the air.

Beast Boy was waving his arms and kicking his legs while dangling from Cyborg's grip. Cyborg had reached down the back of his shirt and was grouping around for something. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put me-,"

"AH HA!" Cyborg aid as he pulled out a small plastic bag of marijuana. "Care to explain this?" he said holding it up to the green face of his captive.

"Oh, uh, that? Um, well, you know…"

Cyborg sighed and dropped him to the floor. He landed with a thud.

"Listen, I know you've done this in the past and that's fine with me, but I told you when you came here that it had to end, we are supposed to be setting an example for all the citizens of this city; and this-," he said as he waved the bag in the air. "- is not a good example."

"Its not like they know I'm doing it! Come on, one last time, for old time sakes." Beast boy pleaded, on his knees with his hands folded under his chin.

"Sorry, but no is no." and with that Cyborg took the bag and threw it down the nearest garbage chute.

Beast Boy jumped up "You know as well as I do it is very much within my power to change into something small, scamper down there, and retrieve it." he said pointing a finger at the metal man.

"Yeah," Cyborg said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But Starfire had to throw away some her cooking that had past its expiration date earlier today. So now your happy plant in lying in the middle of pink food with blue fuzzy mold growing on it."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he looked like he was about ready to cry. He looked up and held up his finger like he was about ready to say something but then stopped. He then slowly turned around, and trudged of to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Night at the Titans Tower was not all that different from most households. The lights were turned off, the front door was locked, and most of its inhabitants were asleep. Most, but not all.

Robin exited his room and walked down the hallway. His feet never made a sound as he glided down the hall to the main room, the only sound was the swooshing noise the door mad as it opened for him. He didn't bother turning on the lights, but let the moonlight guide his well adapted eyes over to the window overlooking the city. He stood there for a while, his hands folded behind his back as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Can't sleep either I see." Cyborg said from over in the kitchen.

Robin resisted every urge to flinch, cursing himself for letting his guard down and overlooking the person waiting in the shadows. Cyborg had been standing behind the counter eating some food for the past half hour and had not said a word as Robin had walked into the room a few minutes ago. He had simply stood there and watched his teammate gaze out the window.

"Your slacking off, when I met you, you would have known I was here before you even came through the door." Cyborg said as he walked over to Robin.

Robin sighed "Yeah, maybe I have gotten a little rusty. Haven't had a lot of competition lately."

"You're thinking the same thing I am, there is no more major threat to the city. Slade hasn't shown his face in a long time, and the rest of the scum have gone into hiding. I think after all these years our efforts have finally paid off. Though far from crime free, all the really bad guys have run off, they've given up trying to fight us."

"I suppose your right," Robin said as he stared at the floor. "I just don't want to think about it because if this is true, then we have no more purpose being here. The police can take care of all the low life scum, our help just isn't needed here anymore."

"What are you thinking, relocation?"

"I don't know, I'll just worry about it later. Maybe something will come up." Robin said shrugging his shoulders "Just don't talk to the rest of the team about this, ok?"

"Agreed, last thing we need is Starfire getting all emotional about something." Cyborg said as he turned around and headed for the door. "I'm going back to recharge, you should probably go back to bed as well. This is one thing that you do not need to obsess over."

Robin nodded his agreement as Cyborg left the room. He then turned back to the window and looked over the city. For a minute he considered going out on a late night patrol, just like he used to. He smirked a bit at the thought, but then his smile faded as he considered it more deeply.

"Ah, what's the use." He mumbled and turned around to go back to sleep.


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy

Disclaimer: I don not own Teen Titans as a whole or part.

**The Enemy Of My Enemy…**

His name was Fist. Of course that wasn't his real name, the only people who knew his real name was himself, his parents, and God; and his parents had been dead for a long time. So he was the only living sole who did know his real name, and he intended to keep it that way. He had been given the name Fist when he was only nine year sold, because if someone said something he didn't like, the last thing they saw was his fist coming towards their face.

He had always used brute force to gain his way, and he had allowed that skill to guide him through his life. Turned out it was the ideal skill for strong arming your way through the criminal underworld, literally. He had created his own criminal enterprise from the bottom up. No rising through the ranks of the mob or any other organization, but creating his own business with some home grown skills.

His business was growing, so he had moved to this city to avoid competition from other syndicates. The Russians had also tried to make a move here as well, but he had quickly wiped them out. Now he had to eliminate the other elements of the city that might hinder his growth, namely, the Teen Titans.

He leaned back in his leather chair and crossed his fingers behind his head. He always did his best thinking at his desk, the door closed, no interruptions, just him and his own thoughts. Right now he was thinking of how he would push them out of the way.

Buy them off? Everybody has a price, he thought. He shook his head. Nah, they had everything they could ever want in that giant "T" of theirs. He would have to use force, but how? He didn't have near the muscle needed, he read about how other people had tried to fight them, and lost. From the lowest thief to the most powerful, crazy mastermind, they had all failed in one capacity or another.

He could ask for the aid of other syndicates, perhaps the Italian Mob, the Yakuza, or maybe even the Columbians might want a foothold in this city. No, that wouldn't work either, they would demand a share in the business in this town, and Fist wasn't one to share.

He sighed and let his eyes wander around his office. It wasn't all that different from one that a corporate CEO might have, big wooden desk, great big room with polished wooden walls, and the softest carpet money could buy. On his desk was the daily paper. He had already scanned the headlines but something in the metro section caught his eye. It was a small article talking about when the Titans had their last big clash with a powerful super criminal. It went on to say that it had been several months since this last crime had been committed. The reporter was debating if their services may not be needed any more due to the lack of "super villains".

All of a sudden Fist had an idea. He sat there, head resting on his fist, and thought about it some more. The more he thought about it, the more he saw that there was no reason it couldn't work. He smiled a bit, and buzzed his secretary.

"Ms. Jackson, I need to have some invitations made."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He hung in the darkness from the gutter of a run down office building. He had been hanging there for quite some time. Red X had been observing the place he had been summoned to for about two hours now, making sure it wasn't a trap. He had made four sticky X's and hade placed one on each foot and hand, allowing him to attach himself to the side of the building. After two hours though, his arms were getting stiff and he unstuck his feet. Kicking them up, he back flipped onto the roof of the building and shook his arms and legs to get the blood flowing again. He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a letter that had arrived at his doorstep the day before. It read:

Are you a talented criminal who has been defeated at least once by the Teen Titans? Do you want to see these pests wiped away and reap the benefits of an unprotected city? If so, bring yourself and this invitation to 5128 Westfield Rd at the East End tomorrow at 8:00 PM.

-Fist

It bothered him that someone knew who he was and where he lived, so aside from the straightforward invitation that read like a bad infomercial, there was also an implied threat. If you don't come, I know where you live, is what it boiled down to. Red X had heard of this Fist guy, supposedly a no nonsense crime lord who had come to the city to avoid competition from other crime syndicates.

The building he was watching was an old convention center used over half a century ago, now replaced by the newer one downtown. He was suspicious, but not overly concerned, especially since the rest of the guests had begun to arrive. He had just watched a minivan pull into the parking lot and a guy dressed up as a giant moth step out and walk to the door, followed by a short bald kid dressed in solid green, sucking on a giant slurpie.

He sighed, no longer fearing any threat since he figured no one would bother to knock of these loonies. He leapt down from the building and landed in a back alley. He then thought of the different ways he could enter the building, but then an unusual thought occurred to him, why not just walk in the front door? He was so used to breaking into places that going in the usual way just seemed, weird. So he straitened up and walked into the parking lot, and then to the door.

As he stepped in the first thing to confront him were two giant men dressed in black pants, turtle neck shirts, and sport coats. They also had sub-machine guns.

"Invitation please." One of them said dryly. It sounded more like a threat than a request.

X reached into a pocket and held up the letter he had received. The guard studied it for a moment and waved him on. He walked down a dirty hallway and into the main area of the convention center. Once upon a time, a politician might have held a rally here to gain support for an upcoming election, but today it was used for something totally different. Super villains of all shapes, sizes, and colors mingled about on the main floor. Some of them he recognized from reading about their captures in the paper. Dr. Light, Mad Mod, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo Jumbo, Dr. Chang, the list went on and on.

Red X sighed and let his shoulders sag. "Why do I feel like someone going to his high school reunion?" he asked himself.

"Tell me about it, my high school reunion was a total waste of time," said a fat man in an over coat. He had red hair pulled back into a pony-tail and walked over to him. X recognized him immediately.

"You're Control Freak, right?"

He bowed as much as his giant stomach would allow "It is I, Control Freak, feared master of the-,"

X held up a hand "Save it, I know who you are and what you have done. So tell me, why are you here? Want to get back at the Titans?"

Control Freak shook his head "Nah, I've had my fun with those losers, I'm just here for the women."

X just stood there and stared "What?"

"That's right, I figure there's bound to be good looking super villainesses that I can charm with my massive amount of knowledge on all things TV related," he said giving X a wink.

"Not to mention a massive girth," X mumbled under his breath.

Before Control Freak could reply, there was a high pitched squeal as the microphone was turned on. On the stage was a humongous man, he looked to be at least six feet tall and big enough around that X would have trouble getting his hands to touch if he tried to hug him, and all of it appeared to be muscle. He wore an expensive tailored suite and stood behind the podium with an air of confidence.

"Greetings, and thank you all for coming here this evening. Now I know that you all know why we are here, so lets get down to business. My name is Fist, and I am the head of the most important and powerful crime syndicate in this city. I am currently looking to expand my booming enterprise of all things illegal into every nook and cranny of this great metropolis, but I am hindered by a certain group of vigilantes that I believe you are all familiar with."

A murmur spread throughout the crowd as people nodded in agreement.

"My mission is simple, destroy these nuisances or force them out of what will soon be my town. Now, I know what you all are thinking, 'I have fought the Titans on at least one occasion and the only place it landed me is jail'. That is why we are all here this evening, to fight them as one!" He said holding up a clinched fist.

"Wait a minute, why should I work with any of these barf brained snot munchers?" Said a short bald kid in a green suite who was gesturing to the rest of the crowd.

"A good question, and I have a equally good answer. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Fist said holding up a finger.

There was more murmuring throughout the crowd as some people exchanged suspicious glances at each other.

"As you can see, virtually every villain who has ever crossed paths with the Teen Titans is here tonight, united by a common hatred of-," Fist was interrupted by a guy in a giant red mechanical suite.

"Wait a minute, the only person I don't see here is Sla-,"

"That man, if you could call him that, is not here for the following reasons," Fist held up some fingers and began to tick them off " 'A', since his little reincarnation incident, he seems to have vanished, no one can find him. 'B', neither he nor I share power very well, and 'C', his goals go beyond getting rich illegally. He wants to do nothing short of conquer the world. I just want to conquer the illegal crime industry."

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"The choice is simple, unite together as one to crush these crime fighters, or be crushed by me."

As Fist finished this last sentence, guards emerged on the upper balcony, all carrying a vast array of automatic weapons, RPG's, and other heavy firearms. At this sight many in the crowd began to panic and some grew angry. Shouts began to emerge but were stopped when Fist raised a hand.

"Rest assured, they will not harm you, unless of course, you disagree with me. This proposal of mine is not a choice or offer, it is a demand. Work with me, and you will reap the benefits of crushing your mortal enemy. Then you will get to enjoy the luxury of a city with no superhuman guardians, and all the unprotected loot you could want."

No body in the crowd moved a muscle.

"Refuse my 'offer', and you will not wake tomorrow morning." He finished.

Nobody said a word, several glances were exchanged, and then all eyes were on Fist.

"So," Fist said with a smirk edging across his face. "Who wants to fight the Teen Titans!"

There was a pause, and then everybody shouted with one thunderous roar of agreement.

That's what I thought, Fist thought to himself.


	3. Reconnaissance

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans as a whole or part.

**Reconnaissance**

Dr. Light scanned the Tower on the far shore through his binoculars. It was dark now, and he figured the team would probably be eating right now, which meant he had to be on his guard.

Fist had ordered that the first step was recon, to find out everything they could about the group, when they ate, slept, played, pooped, _everything_ they could. So for several days now teams of two had been making a stake out on the far shore observing what they could. It had been determined that they usually ate dinner between six and seven thirty, tonight though it was already near nine, they were late. Sometimes they would eat their own food as individuals, in which case there was no set time. That really didn't matter though, tonight his job was to wait and see if they went out for food. If so, he was to break in to the Tower and gather additional info. Between all of them, they had been able to gather a lot of intelligence on the team from their own unique experiences, but more couldn't hurt.

"Hey, Dr. Light Bulb, how do ya like this here dufangled magadget the bald kid gave me?" a voice drawled out next to him.

Dr. Light sighed as he lowered his binoculars. Why of all the people, did he have to be teamed up with this guy?

He didn't even bother looking at him, but couldn't help listen as he observed the tower. He heard some mechanical clicking noises next to him followed by an electric buzzing noise.

"Ouch! That hurt! Why that dirty little midget, he tricked me! Just you wait until I get my hands on you, boy, I'm gonna-,"

Dr. Light couldn't take any more "Listen Billy Bob, I-,"

"No, ya see that there is a common mistake. I'm Billy Numerous, my brother's Billy Bob, or is it my cousin? Ah heck, in my family, it don't matter to much any how. Ya see, my uncle went of and married my-,"

"Enough!" Dr. Light yelled at him, glowering with rage.

Billy put his hand son his hips and cocked his head to one side. "Well don't get yer panties all squished up in a bunch Doc, I'm just makin some conversation."

Light was about to respond when movement near the tower caught his eye. The T Car had pulled out of the garage. He lifted up his binoculars to take a closer look. All five Titans were in the car. He smiled and picked up his radio.

"Delta Team, the coast is clear and you are go for insertion."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Roger that, Delta Team out," Jinx replied as she put away the radio. The more stealthy of the coalition had been assembled as the infiltration team, which included herself, Red X, and Gizmo. They had been on top of a sky scraper all afternoon waiting to see if the Titans would leave. Since Dr. Light gave them the all clear, the plan went into action. X and Jinx strapped themselves into hang gliders while Gizmo extended two steel wings from his backpack. They then jumped off the building, letting the strong breeze blowing in from the ocean carry them across the bay. After a couple minutes of travel, they all silently landed on the roof of the Tower.

Jinx turned to X "Ok, you've broken in here before, and that was without the suite, so we need you to do it again. Get in there and deactivate the security systems."

Gizmo came forward and handed him a disk "Put this in their main terminal and the software will do the work for you, I'm sure even a scuzz muncher such as yourself can handle that."

Red X took the disk and walked to the middle of the tower "I'll be back in a second, you hang tight until then." He then gave a sloppy salute and hit the big "X" button on his belt which teleported him through the walls and into the building.

Several minutes past, Jinx was tapping her foot and Gizmo was pacing back and forth across the roof. Then the door to the roof came unlocked and X popped his head out "Ok, open house, lets get this done."

They all entered the building and went to their pre-determined tasks. Gizmo was in charge of hacking the computer system and trying to extract any sensitive material he could find. Jinx was planting bugging devices while X searched every room for anything useful. It was a very vague duty, but he was creative. He was running down the hall when he skidded to a stop. He back tracked his steps and looked at the bathroom door, he had an idea.

He went in and looked around. It didn't look all that different from a normal bathroom, except for a few items. At the sink he saw four tooth brushes, and a clump of steel wool. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked inside. There was a very large can of hair gel, some aspirin, another jar filled with some strange kind of herb, and another full of pink goo that had strange markings on it.

He sighed and closed it. He was about to give up when he spotted the trash can. He smiled under his mask and took out a plastic bag. He then had an idea, he ran out of the bathroom and to the kitchen where he snatched a pair of tongs hanging by the stove. Then he ran back to the bathroom and, using the tongs reached into the trash can. He pulled out a kleenex covered in pink goo, a used band aid with a small smearing of blood on it, a couple of green hairs, and another used kleenex.

He placed all the items in the plastic bag and sealed it. Whistling to himself he then turned around and left the room. He was walking down the hall when he stopped and looked at the tongs he had used to pull out the bio-hazards. He went back to the kitchen, and put the tongs back where he found it.

He checked his watch and picked up the radio.

"Echo Team, this is Delta Team, what's the status of the target, over."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uhhhh, yeah, they're eating. Let's see, they got a three meat, what looks like a large cheese, and, uhhh, man that looks good." Mammoth was about ready to drool when a new voice came over the connection.

"Mammoth, this is Jinx, just tell us how close they are to heading back to the tower."

"Well, I think they finished eating and are now paying a tip. Let's see, I count maybe four dollars and a bunch of coins. Hey, that's not ten percent-," before he could finish Mumbo Jumbo had come over and snatched the radio from him.

"I leave to use the john for two minutes and look what happens," he scowled Mammoth. "This is Mumbo here. The Titans are preparing to leave and will be back to the Tower shortly, ETA, about twenty minutes. Better wrap things up over there, Echo Team out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jinx walked into the computer room and saw Gizmo typing away furiously at the main terminal.

"C'mon, aren't you done yet?" she asked while tapping her foot.

"Hey, you should come see some of the dirt I found on these booger munchers. Did you know that Raven has a-,"

"Have you downloaded all the _important _information we need?"

"Yeah, and then some. I also installed the viruses and other bugs. They're hidden, and won't be activated until I tell them too, so the Titans will never know we where here."

"Good, I got all the hidden cameras and microphones planted, so that just leaves…"

The door opened as Red X came through the hauling a giant burlap sack over his shoulder. Jinx looked at him for a second "You can't take all that back with you."

"Aw but come on, just look at some of this stuff," X said as he rummaged through the sack and pulled out a Mumbo Jumbo alarm clock. "Do you know how long I have been looking for one of these? Or what about this," he rummaged through it some more and pulled out a highly decorated hand mirror. "I found it in Raven's room, it'll be a great Halloween prop-,"

"No you idiot, take nothing that will be missed. They must not know we were ever here. Put that stuff back, and quick. We have to be out of here in less than ten minutes." Jinx said as she pointed at the door.

X's shoulders sagged a little and he put the mirror back in the bag. "Fine, I did collect DNA samples of all of them plus Cyborg's schematics, as well as some of Robin's weapons. Let me put this tuff back and I'll be ready in a second."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ahh, home sweet home," Cyborg said as he walked in the front door. He punched a couple of keys on the security panel next to the door. Seeming satisfied, he turned around and continued through the Tower. Unknown to him, if he had faced the door for five seconds longer, he would have spotted three forms slowly gliding away from the little island.

They all slowly climbed the stairs in silence, every body a little bit tired for one reason or another.

"Well, I think I'm going to go meditate for a while before I go to bed," Raven said as she turned a corner to head to her room. "Goodnight."

She entered her room and was walking over to her dresser. She was about ready to unclasp her cloak when something caught her eye. Her magic mirror had been moved to the right by about three inches. She could tell because she could see the dust imprint where it had been earlier. "Beast Boy," she hissed under her breath. Didn't one already bad incident teach him anything? She though about storming out if her room to teach him a lesson he would not soon forget, but sighed and took off her cloak as she walked over to her bed. It could wait until the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, all the rest of the Titans had gathered in the main room. Cyborg walked over to the kitchen and was rummaging through the refrigerator "Ok, who's hungry?" he said as he popped out with an arm load of food.

"May I remind you that you just partook in the consumption of nourishment?" Starfire said waving a finger at him.

"Yeah, but that was yesterday, it's past midnight, time for breakfast."

Beast Boy sighed over from the couch "Dude, you eat way to much, even for a five hundred pound guy."

"Not possible, my sensors tell me when I have eaten too much or to little, I keep it just right. Now, who wants some bacon?" he said as he reached for the tongs hanging next to the stove.


	4. Loose Cannons

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other element of DC Comics

**Loose Cannons**

Fist overlooked the scene with mild satisfaction. He stood on a balcony over looking the giant warehouse swarming with his "minions", if that was the correct term for these criminals. He stood there, unmoving with his hands behind his back, like a general watching his troops on parade. Except this was the farthest thing from an army. As he was watching, some were working, some were just milling about, and others were arguing. He couldn't here what was being said, but he could tell from the obscene hand gestures they were making it wasn't friendly. Yet despite all the chaos, everything that needed to be done was getting done. The bugs that had been planted were being monitored, and all other data was being analyzed.

Fist slowly walked over to a corner of the warehouse that served as a clean room. He stood in front of the glass watching Dr. Chang working on a computer. He was in full biohazard dress with his big helmet on his head as well as his other assistants. Fist knocked on the glass and gestured for him to come out and have a word. He saw Chang nod his head and then go through the air lock. He came out the other end and removed his helmet with a hiss of air.

"Tell me Dr., how's progress?"

Dr. Chang wringed his hands while he talked, looking from side to side like he was afraid someone might overhear their conversation "I have finished decoding each of the Titan's DNA strand, except for Cyborg, we figured it would be more practical to analyze his robotic mechanisms than his biological."

"Of course, now tell me Dr., how do you plan on using this valuable information?"

Chang looked a little surprised "Well, I thought you had some kind of plan to use this data for."

Fist shook his head and put an arm around the Dr.'s shoulders "You see Dr., you need to learn to take a little initiative. I don't know the first thing about genetics, I wouldn't now what to do with the stuff. So I'm letting you take care of that. Build me a bio weapon, I don't care what it is, as long as it is effective. Surprise me doctor, if it's good enough, I may even reward you."

Dr. Chang took a step back and nodded "Very well, I won't disappoint you."

"Good, notify me when you have made some progress." Fist said and turned around to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man, let me tell you, this is some pretty lousy reality TV," Control freak said in between mouthfuls of potato chips. "I mean, the cast is diverse, but they all get along to well. Where's the white trash cat fight? Or the racially charged verbal argument? How come none of the guys are fighting over any of the women? This blows, what else is on?" he reached into the seat cushion and yanked out one of his remotes.

"You touch a button on that thing and I will fill your skull with maggots the size of my thumb," Killer Moth threatened as he pointed a finger at the fat man sitting behind him in a recliner.

Killer Moth, Johhny Rancid, and Gizmo were all sitting in front of a several monitors that had live video feeds from inside the Tower. Next to them, Jinx, Mumbo Jumbo, and Adonis were listening to the audio feeds. Control Freak, on the other hand, had planted himself in a Lazy Boy and had been blabbering the whole morning.

Several of them that were working at the terminals had turned around to say something, until they all got scared looks on their faces and quickly turned back to their work.

"Yeah, that's right, you'd better not try to…" his last words trailed off as a giant shadow loomed over him. He slowly turned around to look up into the eyes of Fist.

"Tell me," Fist said in a tone that was so icy it could freeze alcohol "What is your contribution to this little endeavor of mine?"

"Well you see, I am using my superb critic skills to analyze and critique this display of video-," he was cut short as Fist grabbed him by the collar. He hefted Control Freak out of his chair and held him high in the air with one hand. He then quickly let go with one hand and switched with another, this time holding him by the throat.

"Listen to me you worthless tub of lard," Fist hissed in his face "You are not here to enjoy yourself, you are here to work for me, and I don't see you doing any work." Control Freak tried to say something but only gagging noised came out. "Now, I don't care what it is, but I strongly suggest you begin planning some kind of weapon or strategy that will defeat these super heroes, or else I might decide you have no purpose, and things without a purpose tend to get lost."

Fist dropped him to the ground. He landed with a loud "wham" that sent vibrations throughout the catwalk. Fist slowly turned around and continued walking with his hands behind his back, looking at all the different tasks being carried out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a beautiful day out, warm sun, clear sky, the birds were singing, etc, etc. Boy did she hate days like these, especially when some one who truly enjoyed them was in the car with her. Raven turned her head to look at Cyborg, who was at the wheel of the T Car, he was whistling in complete bliss as they drove down the road.

"Remind me again why I choose to come with you," she groaned as she looked out her window.

"Because I needed to go out to by parts for my car, while you needed to buy some of that incense stuff for your room, so I decided to give you a ride since the shops are only a block away from each other. It's a carpool, good for the environment." He said with a smile.

They were traveling along a rarely used road on the city outskirts, the only thing around them was a sparse forest. Cyborg began to slow down as they approached a construction site.

"Ah man, detour! Who knows how much time this will take up." He grumbled as he followed the orange signs away from the construction. Just as they turned off the main road and onto a dirt path following the arrows, Raven noticed something. There was only one worker at the site, and he looked a little out of place, like he was just standing around, trying to look busy. She shook her head, it was probably just lunch time and the only guy there was to keep an eye on things, nothing to worry about.

The construction worker turned and watched as the car drove onto the dirt road. He waited until it turned a bend and went out of sight. Control Freak smiled and threw off his hard hat and reflective vest.

"Hah! The Titan's will soon fall into my trap. Fist thinks he can tell me what to do, just wait until he sees how I caught all the Titans on my own, without his help." He smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think were lost." Raven droned out as they rumbled along the dirt road.

"We are not lost! I know precisely where we are through my GPS tracking system, I just don't know how to get back to the main road." Cyborg retorted.

Raven sighed "I should have just flown there on my own, would have saved me this trip."

Cyborg turned to her and pointed a finger "Listen, no body made you come, this was your-," he was cut short as the car jolted to a halt. Both passengers slowly turned to look out their window to see that the car and driven right into a giant puddle of…

"Quicksand? You've got to be kidding me." Cyborg muttered as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. Raven looked out her window and stared at the giant puddle they were in. Sure enough, the car was slowly, but steadily, sinking.

"That's strange, I thought quicksand could only be found in-," Raven stopped as she saw a figure standing at the edge of the puddle.

"Greetings Titans! It is I, Control Freak, your arch nemesis. As you can see, you have conveniently fallen into my trap. Heroes and villains alike routinely fall victim to the dark depths of quicksand in all the classic thrillers. Your case shall be no different." He said with an air of confidence.

Cyborg glanced at Raven "Hey Rae, think you can help us out a little?"

"Sure," she replied as she lifted her hood "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," with that a black aurora surrounded the T-Car as it slowly rose out of the quicksand. It then floated a few feet to the side and landed gently on solid ground. Raven and Cyborg then simply opened the doors and stepped out.

Control Freak stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Hmm, guess I should have seen that one coming. No matter, I have the perfect device for taking you down."

"Not if we take you down first, Raven, let him have it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok, so these two guys walk into a bar, one asks the bartender 'Hey, have you seen…,'" Robin tuned Beast Boy out as he was working on the computer terminal. A few seconds later he heard Starfire let out a high pitched giggle. He sighed, some days he just got a little bit tired of-.

"Hey Robin! Pick up, it's Cyborg!" his communicator screamed at him. Robin picked it up and flipped it open "Cyborg, what's going on?" In the viewer he could see Raven flying around in the back round dodging explosions and shooting her dark energy bursts.

"We've had a little run in with Control Freak, we need back up ASAP!"

"Understand, we'll be there in a minute." He closed his communicator and stood up "Titans, GO!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cyborg and Raven had taken cover behind the T-Car, sheltered against the lasers Control Freak was shooting at them.

"Since when did he get this kind of artillery? I though he just used his whacked out remote technology, this stuff looks more like military grade weapons. I wonder where he got it from?" Cyborg yelled at Raven to be heard over the noise.

"Don't know, but I am really getting tired of this…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence, the shooting had stopped.

Both Raven and Cyborg slowly raised their heads over the hood of the car, looking for their attacker. No one was there.

"Booyah! See, he's not so tough after all. Little twerp ran off." Cybaorg yelled triumphantly.

Raven scanned the area around her "I don't know, that seemed a little to-,"

"Easy?" asked a voice right behind them. Raven and Cyborg turned around to see Control Freak with a shoulder mounted laser gun aimed right at them. "Sinora, Titans,"

Before he could get a shot of though, a bird-a-rang came out of nowhere and knocked his weapon out of his hands. It landed in the quicksand and slowly sank into oblivion.

"It ends now Control Freak, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, the choice is yours to make." Robin said as he stood in front of Beast boy and Starfire.

"How about we do this my way instead." With that Control Freak turned around and ran off into he woods.

"Don't let him get away!" Shouted Robin as they all ran after him. Before they got very far though, the ground shuddered slightly. They all skidded to a halt as it shook again, this time they heard some trees crash in the distance. Birds flew away from the forest as though they were spooked. All the Titans slowly backed away from the tree line.

"Allow me to make an observation," Starfire said as she floated up into the air above the forest. She hovered there with an unusually expressionless face as she looked at something in the distance.

Robin cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at her "Tell us what you see Starfire!"

She glanced down at them and replied "I am not sure,"

As soon as she got done saying that she was hit by a laser blast that sent her soaring across the sky like a meteorite. She crashed into the forest a good hundred yards away.

It was then that they saw what they were up against. A gigantic machine came walking towards them. It stood three stories tall, had metal "legs" that it strutted around on with a main "body" where they could see Control Freak sitting at the controls through the plexiglass. On each side of the robot were its two "arms", that looked a lot like his remote controls, except these shot laser beams.

They all stood there and looked at it for a second. "Wow, that's really… big." Beast Boy said.

"Didn't any body ever tell you that size doesn't matter. Titans, Go!" Robin yelled out.

Everyone scattered as a blast hit the ground where they had been standing a second earlier. Raven and Beast Boy took to the skies while Cyborg and Robin ran at its feet. As they all closed in on it, Control freak reacted. Missiles rose out of its back to meet Beast Boy and Raven. Raven raised a shield to block the incoming blasts while a green falcon dodged this way and that.

Control freak had not missed the two coming at him from the front and had taken aim with its side cannons. Both the boy wonder and the half machine rolled out of the way and ran into the tree line for cover. By this time Starfire had rejoined the fight, and she was pouring her fury into the machine via her starbolts. These had no effect though and she was once again blown out of the sky by another blast.

Raven saw her companion fall into the forest and flew down to check on her. Starfire was laying on the ground, a dazed expression on her face, smoke rose steadily from the crater she had made where she landed. Raven floated next to her and checked her for injuries "Are you okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

"The Earth is in danger, the sky is spinning wildly out of control, the planet must have been knocked of its orbit." Starfire replied meekly.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at the walking death was handling the rest of the team like rag dolls. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked back at Starfire. "Starfire, listen, I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help."

A few minutes later Control Freak was still busy blowing bits of forest away trying to find Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy who had gone into hiding. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I just wanna play." He taunted over the speakers. Suddenly he felt the massive machine shiver slightly as some of Raven's dark powers impacted it in the back.

Control Freak swung the machine around to face the floating girl about fifty yards away. "Can't you see I'm busy eradicating your puny teammates? Let me finish with them, then I can turn my full attention to you." He said with a smirk.

The only word to escape Raven's mouth spoke for themselves.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A bolt of black energy flowed from her hands and towards Control Freak. She screamed in pain as every ounce of her strength left her body and into her attack. The attack took the form of a lightening bolt, it zigzagged through the air and smashed into the front of Control Freak's machine. It shuddered as the front was hit by the attack. After the smoke cleared though, only the armor had been stripped away, revealing the glowing interior of the machine with all its circuitry.

Raven's eyes halfway closed as she fell from the sky with a groan. Control freak saw this and laughed.

"Hah! You wasted all you strength on an attack that just barely scratched me, now I shall crush you."

He was about to fire of the laser cannons when he spotted a small green dot in the distance, which growing quickly larger. A second later he could see it was Starfire, coming at him with enormous speed. Before he could react, it was too late. Her hands were cupped together in front of her face, holding a glowing green orb as she impacted the exact spot where Raven had blown off the front armor. Despite the fact the mechanical monstrosity weighed a hundred times over her own weight, Starfire did not stop when the two collided. Instead, she tore right through it like a bullet through a milk jug. She came out the back end, trailed by smoke and fire.

The machine began to wobble, staggering around like a drunk. It then came to a halt, and fell face down with a crash. Dust bellowed up where the massive colossus impacted, and for the first time in a while, everything was quiet.

Control Freak squirmed out from under the wreckage, scanning left and right to see if the Titans were on to him yet. Seeing no one in sight, he dragged himself to his feet and was about to make a run for it when a green gloved hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Robin with a grin on his face.

Control Freak spun around to confront him "You have not defeated me! I have hundreds more weapons and plans that are ten times as worse as what you just saw, just you wait." He said as he backed away from Robin. He was halted though when he backed into a titanium torso. He slowly looked up and into the eyes of Cyborg.

"Hi there," Cyborg waved down at him. He then grabbed him by his coat and flung him against the side of the wrecked machine. "Guess what, I'm willing to bet that the jail has your old cell reserved for you, so how would you like to go 'home'?"

"You can't send me back there! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to crush you and then haul you back as gifts to Fist-," he stopped after he said the name. "I really shouldn't have said that last part." He said quietly as he looked at the ground.

Robin slowly walked up to him and looked him in the eye "Who is Fist, and how do you know him?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note:

Ok, I am going to try to put in as many of the villains that have ever been on the show in this story of mine, but I do realize that it will be impossible to give them all equal attention. So if you favorite villain may have only a small mentioning, sorry.

Also, I am no stunt choreographer so I'm telling you right now, don't expect fight scenes from a Bruce Lee movie. But I'll do my best not to make them to boring.


	5. Loose Tongues

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other element of DC Comics

**Loose Tongues**

Fist sighed as he put down the paper on his desk. He took two fingers and slowly began stroking his temples. The headlines on the front page said it all:

**Control Freak Captured in Attack on Teen Titans**

**Local Criminal Suspected Link to Unknown Crime Lord**

This was turning out to be a bad day. That idiotic fat man had gone off on his own to eradicate the Titans, using some of _his _weapons. His eye began to twitch as he continued to think about it. Now Control Freak was in police custody, and he was certain that he would tell them everything they wanted to know, and then some.

He drummed his fingers on the desk. He always got fidgety when he was annoyed about something. Of course the obvious choice was to kill him. It was completely within his power. He had the right people in the department paid off, he just needed to make a phone call and his troubles would be eliminated, literally. But that was too easy, he wanted to make the situation work to his advantage. That was how he got to where he was now, by doing things nobody else would ever think to do in his situation.

He sat there for a few seconds more, then he stopped drumming his fingers. He froze, even stopped breathing, like a person would do if they suspected someone was behind them. But he knew no one was behind him, he just had a brilliant idea. Sure, the fat man would talk, he would just make sure it was what he talked about that changed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Boy, he had forgotten how much he hated prison. He sat there on his bunk, his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, slowly rocking forward and backward. He was given a private cell due to the fact that he was on the witness protection list. If there was a crime boss in the city, he would surly want him dead.

He was glad of the private cell, it was amazing how much prison was like grade school. There were your bullies that preyed on the weaker ones during recess in the court yard, and you had to be careful that nobody stole your lunch in the cafeteria, and naturally, the fat kids always got picked on the most. The one big difference is, these bullies were a hundred times worse than those from his childhood. He glanced out his cell bars and looked at a passing inmate. He was a dark skinned Hispanic that was as big as Control Freak, except this guy was all muscle. He gave Control freak a death glare as he walked by. Control Freak shivered slightly and went back to rocking forwards and backwards.

His sulking was interrupted by a soft clanging noise on the bars of his window. Killer Moth was hovering right outside. Control Freak let out a squeal of delight and ran over to the bars.

"Thank God you came," Control Freak said as he wrung his hands "I don't know how much longer I could last in here. You have no idea how bad it is," he paused as he looked back out his cell bars. A tall bald man with a swastika tattooed on his shoulder walked by and blew a kiss to Control Freak.

"Save it, I'm not here to bust you out." Killer Moth said.

Control Freak's mouth dropped. "What do you mean! You can't just-,"

"Quiet!" Killer Moth hissed "I can and I will, for now. Fist said he will get you out but when the time is right, and now is not that time. We have a big operation coming up and we can't divert any resources to help you out at the moment."

Control Freaks eyebrows raised a little "What kind of operation?" he asked inquisitively.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin stood at the double sided mirror and watched Control Freak on the other side sitting at a table. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and feet shackled to the chair. He was squirming a little, trying to reposition his hands to reach something. Robin was curious as to what this guy could possibly have up his sleeve, literally. Turned out it was nothing, he finally got his hands where he wanted them and began to scratch his left but check.

"Cute, explain to me why all five of us had to come down here for this?" Raven asked from behind him.

Robin sighed and turned around to face her, "We need to find out what Control Freak is part of. Who is this Fist guy and why was Control Freak involved with him?"

At this point the police commissioner walked in and addressed the group. "Ok, you are welcome to interrogate the suspect however you see fit, as long as it is within the regulations," he said as he looked them all over, "Also, your conversation will monitored, so watch what you say. With that said, ask away." He then gestured to the prisoner on the other side of the mirror.

Robin nodded and was walking towards the door when he stopped and turned around. The rest of the Titans that were following him out, they to stopped in their tracks and waited for him to say something.

"Uh, hey guys, why don't you let me take care of this on my own, I think that I will get a lot more out of him if it is just me in the room, all of a might make him a little, nervous." he said to the rest of the team.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Robin then turned around and left the room. He walked to the other door and a guard opened it for him. He stepped in and took a chair opposite Control Freak. Robin folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Control Freak interrupted him.

"Do you worst Titan, I'll never talk! Ya hear that coppers, you'll get nothing out of me, nothing!" Control Freak yelled as he rocked back and forth. Robin continued to sit there, completely unmoving. He then leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his hand. After sitting like this for a minute, he got up and walked over to Control Freak and grabbed him by the collar of his prison uniform and began to shake him.

"Listen to me you greasy little-," he was cut short as two police officers came over and grabbed Robin by the shoulders and began to haul him away. "What are you doing! I haven't done anything wrong. I just want to-," his sentence was cut short as he was hauled out of the interrogation room.

Control Freak could see through a window the police commissioner arguing with Robin. The commissioner was pointing his finger at Robin and then jabbed it at a thick book he held in his other hand. Robin looked frustrated and stared at the floor. He then turned around and shouted something down the hall.

After a couple of seconds Starfire walked up next to Robin. Robin cupped his hands and whispered something into her ear. Control Freak saw her expression change from curiosity to anger. She folded her arms and stuck her noise up in the air. He could see Robin pleading with her, gesturing with is hands. Finally her head dropped and her shoulders sagged. She then muttered something and pushed Robin aside. Robin seemed happy though and the police commissioner looked confused.

It was at this time that Starfire walked into the room. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She then gestured for the two guards to come over to her and she whispered something to them. One of them turned to look at Control Freak with an evil grin on his face. The other one slapped him on the shoulder and gestured back to Starfire. He turned his head back to the girl and listened with interest. He then nodded and both the guards left the room.

Starfire stood there staring at the door for a second. She then took a deep breath, and slowly turned around and looked at Control Freak with a grin. She slowly walked over to him, her hips swaying back and forth. She then sat on the table right in front of him. She slowly stretched out on her side and leaned her head against her hand which she had propped up on the table. She still had a grin on her face and was staring right into Control Freak's eyes. Control Freak began to sweat, and his heart was beating faster than it had last time he had to run from the cops. He was shocked, he had never seen or heard of the girl acting like this before.

"You know," Starfire said while she played with a strand of her hair "I always thought your schemes were the most clever of any villain I ever fought…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven watched the whole scene from the other side of the mirror. She saw Starfire talking to Control Freak, and watched as Control Freak blushed and looked at the ground. Raven rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Robin had resorted to this. She turned to her teammates to convey her opinion but stopped when she saw them.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were both glued to the scene in front of them. They all had headphones on which allowed them to hear every word that was being said, each also had a matching goofy grin on his face. Raven then turned to see the cops who were recording the whole thing for possible evidence. They also had headphones on and were trying their hardest not to laugh.

She looked back out the mirror and saw Starfire scratch Control Freak under the chin like one would do to a pet. Control Freak giggled and looked away. Raven sighed and turned to leave. By this time the cops were red in the face with laughter. Just as she was about to exit the room she stopped when all the cops suddenly stopped laughing and had dead serious looks emerge on their faces, like somebody had told a racial joke to the wrong crowd. One snapped his fingers and another ran out the room. Raven walked over and picked up one of the headsets and listened in to the conversation.

"-going on at the south side tomorrow," Control Freak was saying. "I just learned about it recently, but it sounds like a big deal. Supposedly it's a convention of some kind, crime lords from all over the country, and some neighboring ones too, will be there to look into 'investing' some of their money into the underground businesses of this city. Fist should be there too, so it will be heavily guarded."

"Wonderful! I mean, oh, you don't say. Well tell you what, since I think your such a nice guy," Raven could hear the stress rise in Starfire's voice slightly with the last sentence. "I will keep this secret of ours between the two of us, ok?"

Raven put down the headphones and walked over o the rest of the team members, "I don't like it. We found this out way to easy and the information is too good to be true." She said.

"Aw common, it's Control Freak were talking about here. Of course he was going to talk, it's not like were dealing with a secret agent dude or anything." Beast Boy said shrugging.

Before any one else could put there opinion in, Starfire came into the room.

Robin spun around to face her "Starfire, that was-,"

She pointed a finger at Robin and had a look of utter disgust on her face "You owe me many a slices of the pizza."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were all sitting in the commissioner's office, silently waiting for him to enter. Finally he barged into the room and slammed the door behind him. He threw down a pile of papers on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Here is the transcript of what you all…," he eyed Starfire suspiciously, "Extracted, from the prisoner. Now, I personally don't buy his story, but that doesn't matter. Though what you did was legal, it does not count as official police evidence since it was not administered by an officer of the law. Therefore…," he paused as he took a breath, "We cannot act on intel that is not official. Long and short of the story is, you are more than welcome to act on this lead, but the police department will have nothing to do with it, and will deny any official knowledge of any such operation you plan to conduct. So if you are planning anything, I strongly suggest you not discuss it within this building, or for that matter, my office."

All the Titans looked at each other and nodded. Robin stood up and shook the commissioner's hand, "Thank you for the help, we'll let you know if we find anything else out."

The commissioner snorted, "Yeah, just don't tell me how you found it."

The team left the building and walked to the T-Car in the parking lot. Robin was the first to speak, "Ok, we know where and when this thing is going to go down, so I suggest we act upon it."

Cyborg paused and scratched his head, "I don't know, are you sure we can trust him?"

"I trust Robin's decision, I detected none of the lying within Control Freak. He was being honest." Starfire said.

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy said stopping in his tracks. He stood there and rubbed his chin for a moment, "What would a screw up like Control Freak being doing with this kind of info anyway? I mean, there's no way this Fist dude would be dumb enough to trust him with this valuable information, right? What if it was planted, what if the Fist dude _wanted_ us to find this out?"

Everybody paused and turned around to look at Beast Boy. They all had somewhat stunned looks on their faces.

"Was I hearing things, or did Beast Boy just make a clever observation?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy stood there a minute longer and then shook his head, "Forget it, I must be getting tired. It can't be that simple."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were all in their positions and ready to go. Robin scanned the target with his binoculars. It was a large mansion in the more wealthy part of the city. For just under an hour now limousines and sports cars had been pulling up and finely dressed couples had been getting out. The only part that puzzled him was the number of children.

"Robin, its Raven, are you sure about this? It doesn't look that hostile to me."

"Yeah dude, it looks more like a kid's birthday party to me than a mob boss meeting." Chimed in Beast Boy.

"Trust me, it's all part of the deception. Nobody would ever suspect a party with children to house criminals. True, they all probably are families, but even crime bosses have families. It's all part of the disguise. Just be sure to watch your fire." Robin said into his communicator, "Now, is everybody in position?"

"Cyborg here, locked, cocked, and ready to rock."

"Starfire here, I too am ready for some of the rocking."

"Raven here, I'm ready."

"Beast Boy here, I'm ready when you are."

Robin paused for a minute, "Ok, Titans Go!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The plan itself went off like clockwork. The main target was the main room right as you came through the main double doors. There was a giant grand staircase leading to the upper floors. It was at the foot of this staircase where every body was located.

Beast Boy and Starfire came in through the upper floors. Starire blasted through the window of the giant dome which overlooked the entire event while Beast Boy smashed through a different set in the form of a guerrilla. Cyborg and Raven forced their way through the side. Cyborg blew a door open with his cannon while Raven used her telekinesis to force open another set. Both sets of doors exploded, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Women were screaming and men shouting, children were crying and general panic was spreading.

It was at this time that Robin barged through the main entrance. He rolled into the building and emerged in a crouched position with his bo-staff extended.

"Freeze, you are all…," his last words trailed off as surveyed the scene before him.

"I was not aware that your criminals held such festive underground meetings of the nasty type." Stafire said as she floated above the room.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Beast Boy said from the top floor.

"Oh yeah, real bad." Raven said as she stood there awkwardly by the door she just came in.

Among the startled and confused guests they all noticed the giant banner that hung from the ceiling. It read:

"Happy Bar Mitzvah Joseph!"


	6. Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other property of Warner Entertainment or DC Comics

**Blackmail**

For the second time in two days, the Titans all found themselves sitting in the commissioner's office. Except this time, it was for a very different reason. Nobody spoke a word, they all just sat there quietly. Finally, the commissioner walked in and closed the door behind him. Outside the office there were swarms of cops and detectives all trying to look in with smiles on their face. Some were pointing fingers at the team, others were taking pictures, but they all seemed to be enjoying the moment.

"Please, what humorous deed have we done?" asked Starfire innocently.

"Nothing, they laughing _at _us. The whole dang city is by this point." Cyborg grumbled.

The commissioner sat down and leaned back in his chair and made a steeple with his fingers. "I'm sure you are all aware of what you just did. I am also sure you are aware that it is nothing short of a public relations disaster for, you," he paused for a second and smiled, leaning forward in his chair, "Boy, I do not envy you for a second. I mean, did you even stop and take note of the guests? Did you not see the well to do of the city emerge from their cars? What were you thinking?"

The commissioner then sighed and leaned back, "Turns out the party was a Bar Mitzvah bash for the mayor's nephew."

A few of the Titan's heads popped up at this.

"You mean…," Beast Boy started.

"Yeah, the mayor was there, as well as some other rather influential people. Not to mention a congressman." the commissioner stated.

All the Titans were staring at the floor. Suddenly the commissioner got a grin on his face. "And now for what might quite possibly be the highlight of my career," he got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He rapped on it with his knuckles and a second later a young patrolman ran in and shut the door behind him. The young man looked not too much older than the Titans. He had a giant grin on his face and seemed genuinely excited. The commissioner gestured to him, "Every one, this here is Patrolman Swanson. He won the department pool, so he gets the honor of taking your statements."

"What statements?" Robin asked, his head snapping up.

"Well, we've got you on breaking and entering, as well as disturbing the peace. And in this great state, that ladies and gentlemen, is a misdemeanor. And since this is the first thing we have ever booked you on," the commissioner began to snicker, "We have to start a criminal record on all of you."

The patrolman walked over to the commissioner's desk and positioned the keyboard in front of him. The same grin was till on his face as he turned to the Titans. "Ok, lets see, you," he pointed to Beast Boy, "Full name please."

Beast Boy stared at the floor and spoke just barely above a whisper, "Beast Boy."

Swanson shook his head and looked at him with a even bigger smile, "No, real name. No aliases or nick names."

"Oh common! You-," Cyborg blurted out as he stood up. He was cut short by the commissioner.

"You will comply with department policy or risk having additional charges added to your record. Do I make myself clear?" He said jabbing a finger at them with a deadly serious look on his face. Swanson still had a giant grin, and Cyborg sat back down.

"Now, once again, full name please." Swanson asked.

Beast Boy looked at all his teammates and took a deep breath, "Garfield Logan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a clear night as they rode back in the T-Car. Everybody was staring out the windows at the stars overhead, no one spoke a word. Finally, as usual, Beats Boy broke the ice.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." he said.

Nobody replied. He sat there a minute longer and then turned to Raven. He opened his mouth, about ready to say something, when Raven looked back at him. The look of pure disgust was all over her face, and with it was the unspoken message that said loud and clear, "make one joke or funny remark and I will destroy you". He then closed his mouth without saying anything and returned to looking out the window.

The rest of the trip was much like the first half, complete silence. They finally arrived at the Tower. Once in the garage, they all got out of the car and went upstairs. Still, no one spoke a word. They all walked in a single file line into the living room. Everybody walked with hunched shoulders and was staring at the floor as they went. No one noticed the guests that awaited them. As Robin walked into the room, he ventured over to the right and just stared at the wall. Starfire walked up next to him and mimicked his pose. Raven sauntered over to the table while Beast Boy and Cyborg went into the kitchen.

There was a cough, but it came form none of the Titans. Everybody's head snapped up to see the source of the disturbance, which emanated from the couch in front of the TV. There stood Fist, decked out in one of his many fine suits. To his left stood Johnny Rancid, his arms folded in front of his chest. To Fist's right stood Adonis, and behind them was Mammoth, Atlas, and Red X.

Red X waved at them, "Your door was open, so we let ourselves in; and when I say open, I mean ripped off its hinges."

"No door is a match for Adonis!" Adonis said flexing.

By this time all the Titans were in a fighting pose, ready to pounce, except Beast Boy. He had gotten a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and was eating out of it with a spoon. He walked over in font of the rest of the Titans and pointed the spoon and Fist, "Dudes, we've had a really long day. It's late and I've got no time for lame remarks. So when _I _say that, you know I'm tired." He said and then shoved more ice cream in his mouth.

Fist chuckled slightly, "Ah yes, I heard about your little 'sting' operation. You know some people are now saying your anti-Semitic? Of course it was a set up, and now that your credibility has been ruined, you've got nothing. The cops, the public, they won't believe you or anything else you say. Even if you defeat me, you can't book me, I've got no public record, no social security number, nothing. I'm invisible, just a name on people's lips. But enough of that," he said waving a hand, "I came here for business. I have a proposal that you might find very interesting." He motioned to Johnny Rancid who pulled out a briefcase.

"Save it Fist! I don't care how much money-," Robin was interrupted by Fist's laughter.

"Ha! You think I came here to buy you out! Please, I could have done that long ago. My purpose is a bit more, shall we say, ingenious," he opened up the case. Inside was a monitor. It clicked to life to reveal nothing more than a table. On that table were five items, a pile of green hairs, a bird-a-rang, a blue computer chip, a piece of blue cloth, and a couple of drops of green fluid.

Fist gestured to these items, "I have obtained these items through some covert actions taken by my associates. As you can see, they are all tokens of each of your identities. If I so much as make one phone call, they will all be placed at the scene of several rather brutal crime throughout the city, along with some paid eye witnesses. After the stunt you just pulled, no body would believe your innocence. So it would greatly behoove you to do exactly as I say."

"How dare you…" Raven hissed between clinched teeth.

"Is it just me, or do we have a bad problem with getting forced into doing things?" Beast Boy said scratching his head.

"Hey, I don't care what crime you want us to commit, we'll never-," Cyborg was cut short by Fist.

"Let me finish! Listen before you criticize, that's the best part. You don't have to do anything. In a couple of days, there will be a massive string of robberies and other illegal activities all over the city. I just want you to do nothing. Take a vacation, sleep in, whatever you want. Just don't show up at the crime scene, and no sleuthing or investigating on your part."

"That would go against everything we believe." Said Robin coldly.

Fist shrugged, "Well, that's a pity, because in that case I will have to plant this evidence at the scene of the crime and you will then be shortly thereafter arrested. I imagine the trials would be rather interesting, grab a lot of media attention."

There was a pause, "You wouldn't," Raven challenged.

Until that point Fist had a bit of a smile on his face during the whole conversation, but it faded when Raven spoke and was replaced by a look of silent fury. "Don't you dare for a minute misunderstand my patience for lack of guts. If you knew the things I have done to get where I am now, you would not sleep soundly for weeks. I have done things that would make a seasoned war veteran cringe, and don't think that I would hesitate to do the same to you. The only reason you are mostly unharmed at this very moment is because you are of more benefit to me the way you are, rather than in some other state." By this time his face was red, and he hands were balled up into fists. Johnny Rancid and Adonis had taken a step away from him, apparently they had not seen him this upset either, thought Robin.

Fist then closed his eyes for a second, and his body relaxed. Once the redness had drained away from his face, his eyes snapped back open, but the same brutal glare was still in them. "So, do we have a deal?" he asked.

Beast Boy took a step forward and jabbed a finger at him, "This is entrapment, you can't just-,"

"No," Fist said shaking his head, "Entrapment would be if I was forcing you to do something illegal. I'm not, I'm asking you to do nothing at all, literally. The fact that I have something to back this threat up would be defined as blackmail."

"You know Beast Boy," Raven said in her usual dry monotone voice, "Even when you actually say something intelligent, you still end up sounding dumb."

Cyborg, who up to this point had been standing there idly, armed his sonic cannon and pointed it at Fist. "Ok buddy, there's five of your guys against five of us, plus home field advantage, and the fact we have beaten these twerps on at least one occasion before. What makes you think that you're getting out of here in one piece?"

Johnny Rancid and Adonis stepped in front of Fist but he then pushed them aside with his hands. "Dear Titans," he said and chuckled slightly, "You are right, you could quite possibly defeat me and my escort, though it would be a rather tough match. But there is one thing you have not taken into consideration. If I do not return to my place of residence in exactly thirty two minutes, the rest of my," he paused for a second and stroked his chin, "Let's call them 'My People'. Yes, my people have orders to carry out the intended crimes I have laid out for them and plant the evidence appropriately. And you, ladies and gentlemen, would be in a world of hurt."

Silence

At this point Fist started walking for the door. "Ah, that's what I thought. Now if you will excuse me, I have a new shipment arriving at the docks tonight from the Yakuza. I strongly suggest you not show up, unless you want to be found guilty of some rather heinous acts."

The only movement the Titans made was to stand aside for Fist and his entourage as they walked past. Right as Fist was about to step through the door, Robin held up a hand.

"Wait, I have but one question, what crimes could you possibly accuse us of that people would believe?"

Fist paused for a second and turned around, "That my dear boy, is the best part. I have selected certain crimes that are custom tailored to fit all five of your different personalities," he smiled, "Some of them I think are rather amusing. It is a shame I can't tell you them now, but that would give away some of my advantage. Oh well, until later then, ta ta."

And with that all six of them left the tower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note:

There, another chapter done. Before I continue, there is one issue I want to address that I though of after I went to bed last night. In the previous chapter, the Titans busted in on a bar mitzvah. Me being a catholic, I now nothing of the tradition so I was very lacking on details. But just to be on the safe side, I want to be sure that no harm or insult was intended to anyone of the Jewish religion, and apologize in advance if any hard feelings were taking as a result. I just used it because it was the only innocent occasion I could think of.

With that said, I shall continue to work diligently on new chapters. I appreciate the current reviews and am glad people are enjoying the story thus far. And for those of you wandering what is going to happen next, I'm with you. I am making this up as I go along. Not even I know what is going to happen in the next chapter.

So until next time, you stay frosty.

-Duke402


	7. Boys and Their Toys

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

**Boys and Their Toys**

The warehouse was swarming with activity, everywhere Fist looked he saw people running about getting things ready. Equipment was being packed, plans finalized, rehearsals being conducted. It was like having his own private army. In fact, hew was almost proud of these people and what they had done so far. He considered giving them all awards when this was over, which was big because he did not believe in rewards. His train of thought was interrupted as Dr. Chang walked over to him.

"I have completed the prototypes of the weapons designed to take down the Titans, and are ready for your review whenever you are ready," he said.

"Ah, very good, let's see what you have to offer." Fist said as he followed Dr. Chang over to his laboratory.

They entered his make shift lab and Chang walked over to a table with a white sheet covering it. He pulled it off to reveal five devices. He then walked over to the first one and gestured to it. It looked like a rifle form a science fiction movie, about two and a half feet long and with a bore about thirty millimeters in diameter.

"This is an electromagnetic pulse rifle. Inside are several rounds that are fired off with conventional gunpowder. The tips however, are not lead bullets, but devices designed to implant themselves into Cyborg," he picked up a round and gestured to it. It looked like a normal rifle bullet, except it was as thick as a man's arm and the tip, though shaped like a full jacketed round, looked like it was made out of the same material as a computer chip. "They have armor piercing capability, and once inside Cyborg, emit an electromagnetic pulse disabling all of his electronic systems, in effect shutting him down."

Fist nodded his head and watched as Chang put down the rifle and took a step to the right. Next he picked up blow gun with a dozen darts lying next to it. "Each of these darts contains a small amount of toxin inside specifically engineered to affect Beast Boy. Once the toxin enters the blood stream, it attacks the cells responsible for his shape shifting ability. For a limited amount of time he will be just as human as you or me. One dart should keep him in his human form for roughly forty minutes. If you put enough of the darts in him at once though, the effect last longer. Just exactly how much longer I have yet to calculate."

Chang then moved on down the table to his next item. He picked up a vile of glowing green fluid. "This substance I have yet to identify. I obtained it through a relative of Starfire who seems to have a rather strong sibling rivalry with her younger sister. She only said that it is a depressant which can be absorbed through the skin and effects begin almost immediately. I have successfully replicated it in enough of a quantity to use in my liquid sprayers," he turned to one of his assistants who had his spraying rod on him. Chang put on a rubber glove and opened the storage portion of the weapon stored on his back. He reached in and slowly removed his hand to show it was covered in the goo. "Once she is covered in the substance, she should be too emotionally depressed to use her powers to any effect."

He then walked moved on to the next item. Before he could say anything though, Fist raised a hand. "You have got to be kidding me, how do you think that is going to help?"

On the table were a collection of liquor bottles. Rum, whisky, bourbon, vodka, and some moonshine. Chang picked up the bottle of Vodka, "Ah yes, I had the hardest time trying to devise a weapon to take out Robin, this proved very difficult since he had no real powers to begin with. But while analyzing his genetic code I noticed one thing, he has virtually no tolerance to alcohol at all. Everyone has different levels, based on different factors. If your father was a heavy drinker, your tolerance will be high. If you drink often, your tolerance will be high. Robin apparently has never had any himself or any one in his family. So I have concluded that only a tiny amount of alcohol will take him out."

Fist just stared at him, "What do you plan on doing, offering him a shot?"

Chang shook his head, "That is the best part," he pulled out a syringe and held it up, "I have a certain formula that allows alcohol to be absorbed directly into the blood stream. Jab this in his arm with some Jim Beam in it, and he'll be out for the count."

"What, dare I ask, are you doing with such a formula?"

Chang giggled slightly, "Oh, that is one of my first great discoveries, made many years ago when I was a student at the University. Ahh, those were good times."

Chang seemed to phase out into a daze. Fist shivered slightly when he considered what he might have done all those many decades ago with a formula that does that. He shook his head and snapped his fingers. Chang came out of his day dream and returned to the task at hand.

"Oh, yes, where was I? Oh, that's right the, final item," he walked over to a steel cabinet and unlocked a padlock on it. He then reached in and very slowly took out a black box. It was highly polished, and appeared to be carved out of ebony. It had strange writing on it in red ink, which Fist had never seen before. Chang carefully place it on the table. Fist had spaghetti that day for lunch, and he felt it churning in his stomach. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had the sudden urge to throw the box into the deepest sea, or hottest fire.

"What is that thing?" Fist asked as he pointed a finger at it.

"This, I honestly don't know. It arrived here from the Far East, through an unnamed sender. With it was a note that simply said:

The jewel sits at the top of his crown

But there is one way to take it down

Unleash the forces within

And witness an even greater sin

As to what it does exactly, I am not sure. I have tried scanning it with my instruments, but they all display absolutely nothing, like it doesn't exist."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist? It's right there! Here, I'll found out what's inside this-," as he said this he reached for the box to open the lid. As soon as his fingers touched it though, images flashed into his head. It was like a dream, you can see millions of sights and sounds in only a few seconds of sleep, or that's how it seems. Fist saw fire, heard screams, and smelt burning flesh. There was also something else, a presence watching him, feeling him, like it was reading his thoughts. He immediately jerked his hand away from the box. He rubbed it like it had been stung.

"Ah, yes, I see you got the same experience everyone else has. Though I think it is different for each person. When one of my assistants touched it, his hair turned white and he wouldn't stop screaming for hours. That was several days ago, and he still hasn't spoken a word. But it only happens once, notice how when I picked it up, nothing happened. That's because I already had my little 'experience'. Anyway, I'm guessing it will do a number on Raven, though I'm not sure what or how."

Fist straightened his back and pulled his suite to straiten it out as he attempted to regain his composure. "Well Dr., it seems you have done rather well. I will save my congratulations though. As impressive as your weapons seem, we have yet to field test them. Once they serve their purpose, then you will be rewarded."

At this Chang walked over to Fist and spoke closely to his face, so only Fist could hear him, "Oh yes, tell me, have you given any more thought to those, 'laboratory accessories' I requested?"

Fist sighed, "After this is all over, I will consider your request doctor. No if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

With that Fist turned around and left the lab. He once again watched as all the teams of villains prepared themselves for that night. This evening, Fist thought, would be the greatest night for crime since the sacking of Rome. His people would loot, pillage, and destroy anything they saw fit. Of course the Titans would intervene, he was sure of that. Despite the threats he made, which he had full intention of carrying out no matter what they did, he was sure they would not be able to just sit by and watch as their precious city was engulfed in chaos.

But that was why he had his new toys, and he couldn't wait to play with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dark by now, and at first glance it appeared that all the Titans were doing their usual activities. If a person were to take a closer look though, one would realize they really weren't doing anything at all. Raven appeared to be reading a book, but her eyes were not moving, she was just staring off into space.

Robin was in the kitchen doing dishes, but he also was in deep thought. On more than one occasion he would reach for a dish without looking and just grab thin air. After doing this several times his attention usually returned to the task at hand for just long enough to pick it up and return to the repetitive motions.

Cyborg was playing video games, but despite his cybernetically enhanced reflexes, he was just barely tapping the buttons, not even paying attention to what was on the screen. After having his score entered below Beast Boy's, he sighed.

Then the alarm went off. Normally everybody would drop what their doing to go see who, what, and where the trouble was, but today was different. Nobody moved, everybody just glanced at each other. After a couple of seconds, Robin put down the dishes and walked over to the computer. He pressed a couple of keys and after a second the alarms muted. He continued typing and then looked at the rest of the team.

"Well, it's begun. There are reports of robberies, break ins, and just plain chaos all over the city. Fist has made his move, question is, are we just going to sit here and watch?"

There was a pause as everybody looked at one another. Then every one's head nodded in an unspoken agreement.

Robin smiled, "That's what I thought. Titans, Go!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The T-car zoomed across the bridge with Robin following closely behind on his bike.

"Listen up team, there are literally dozens of crimes being committed all over the city at once. If we have any hope of stopping them, were going to have to split up. The villains are in teams of two, so were going to do this solo. Do the best you can, and everybody meet back at the tower when it is all over." Robin said over the radio.

Without saying a word, Beast Boy flew out the window as a falcon, while Raven and Starfire did the same. Cyborg continued driving and took the off-ramp into the commercial district while Robin continued on to the city outskirts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beast Boy crouched behind a garbage dumpster and watched with interest. Across the street was a jewelry store with a shattered front window. In front of it was Johnny Rancid, looking up and down the street for trouble. Then Mumbo Jumbo wandered out of the store, a bag full of loot over his should and a diamond in one hand as he examined it. Beast Boy grinned, "Ok, its hero time."

A second later a green bull came charging out of the alley and right for Johnny Rancid. He saw the bull charging and squatted down, like he was going to try and take the hit, but instead he leapt to the side at the last minute. Beast Boy's momentum carried him on though despite his trying to stop, and he skidded into a brick wall.

The impact shook him and he changed back into human form. He staggered around, trying to catch his bearings when he let out a high pitched yelp, almost like a dog who just had its tail stepped on. Looking at his side, he saw a dart poking out of his skin. He plucked it out and examined it carefully.

"What the, hey, this looks like one of those tranquilizers I saw that Australian dude use on that show on…," his last couple of words trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped over unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bulls eye," Red X said as he lowered the dart gun.

"Don't get cocky scuz muncher, any one could have made that shot," said Gizmo as they observed the fallen Beast Boy in the street below. "Get your stuff packed up, we still have four knarf brained Titans to bag. Fist is counting on us so let's not screw up!" Gizmo began packing up the equipment while X looked at his fallen prey.

"Are we just going to leave him there? Shouldn't we, you know, capture him or something?" X asked.

Gizmo shook his head, "Nah, just leave him there, he'll wake up in a little bit. Fist was very specific to leave the Titans be after we have neutralized them," he finished packing the dart gun and stood up, "Ok, one down, four to go."


	8. Achilles Heel

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, they are a registered trademark of DC comics

**Achilles Heel**

Beast Boy slowly came to with a groan. He held his head with one hand, trying to contain the throbbing headache. He then slowly looked around him. He was still in the exact same spot where he fell earlier, except now Mumbo Jumbo and Johnny Rancid were long gone. He slowly staggered to his feet. Apparently whatever was in that dart hadn't worn off yet because he was still dizzy and had to lean against a light post just to stand upright.

Despite his lack of seriousness and seeming laziness, Beast Boy was respected by his teammates because he always got the job done, and this time was no exception. He knew he had to catch up to those crooks, and he knew just how to find them, by scent. He then tried to morph into a bloodhound.

Nothing happened. He tried to morph into a bloodhound again, still, nothing. Now he was beginning to sweat.

Pterodactyl, nothing.

Falcon, nothing.

Panther, nothing.

Rabbit, nothing.

Rhinoceros, nothing.

He was stuck, and he knew it. Somehow they had managed to freeze him in his human form. If it was permanent, he didn't know. He sighed and looked down at himself.

"The least they could have done was turned my skin a normal color as well," he mumbled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The T-car came to a screeching halt in front of the bank downtown. Cyborg climbed out and stood in front of the building and listened to the alarm go off. He just stood there though, arms folded in front of his chest and tapping his foot. Sure enough, just as he expected, his prey came out the door a minute later. Billy numerous and Mammoth wandered out, arms full of bags of cash.

"Yo, I think you forgot to fill out your withdrawal slip!" Cyborg said as he armed his sonic cannon.

"Here, hold these will ya Billy?" Billy said to a copy of himself as he handed off the bags of loot. Then about twenty Billy's and Mammoth charged Cyborg.

Cyborg simply took aim and with a sweep of his cannon, knocked down all of the Billy's and Mammoth.

"Booyah! Is that the best you can do! Comon, I'm just getting pumped up," Cyborg said pumping his arm.

"Hey robo jerk, over here!" shouted a voice from behind Cyborg. Cyborg turned around to see Gizmo standing next to Red X with a gun in his hands. Cyborg smiled, the gun was almost as big as Gizmo.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Gizmo yelled as he squeezed the trigger. One round went off, which missed Cyborg by five meters. The recoil was so great though it sent Gizmo flying against a far wall. The gun went flying out of Gizmo's hands and for a couple of seconds simply spun in the air. Red X then snatched it out of the air with one hand and sighed.

"Amateur," he said and then took aim and fired. This time the Bullets were more accurate, and Cyborg started to run for cover while returning fire with his cannon. He dove behind the hood of the T-car and would pop up just long enough to take a couple of pot shots at X.

By this time X was behind a mail box and doing much the same when he had an idea. He poked up from behind the mail box and fired about six rounds into the T-car's hood. There were muffled explosions and steam slowly rose from the front as sparks jumped over the surface. Cyborg slowly poked his head up and surveyed the damage.

"You damaged the radiator, fried the electrical system, and put holes in the engine bloc! Now you've done it!" His face was red with fury as he stood up in plain view and started shooting back.

X ducked back behind the mail box until it was vaporized by Cyborg's cannon. With a wide eyed look he rolled to the right and put three rounds in Cyborg's chest. With blue electrical sparks jumping across his chest, Cyborg began to stumble.

"Whoa, I don't feel so good," he said as he began to teeter. X took careful aim and fired one last round into Cyborg's forehead. The half man, half machine's electrical eye then faded and he fell face first into the street, like a tree just cut down.

"Nice shootin Tex!" Billy said as he walked over to the fallen Cyborg.

"Yeah, now let's disassemble him and sell his parts on the black-market," Mammoth said as he rubbed his hands together.

"No, Fist said we have to leave him be," said Gizmo as he walked over. He then rubbed his chin like he had an idea, "But he didn't say in what form we had to leave him…,"

A few minutes later the villains had fled the crime and for a while all was quiet. When the police finally showed up, they were not surprised to see Cyborg there, but they were surprised to see him sitting on the hood of the T-car, unmoving, with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jinx held up a necklace made up of fine gems and carefully examined it, "You know, nobody ever gets me anything nice for Christmas, so I'm just going to get myself something this year," she said as she tucked it away into her bag of loot.

On the other side of the room Adonis was shifting through some jewelry as well. "This is perfect, this will pay for those steroids I've always been wanting…," he then paused and looked up slowly, "Uh, I mean, protein shakes, yeah. Because you see, I'm all natural."

"I think you need to stop working on your body a little Adonis and instead work on your mind," said Robin as he walked in the front door.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you have bad timing?" asked Jinx as she shot her powers at the ceiling over his head.

Robin tumbled out of the way as the ceiling collapsed right where he had been standing a second ago. He whipped out his bo staff and ran at her, swinging it at her head. She ducked as his staff hissed through the air without contact. She then delivered a foot to his stomach which sent him flying back, but instead of landing on his rear, he somersaulted over and landed in a crouched position ready to go.

At this point Adonis came charging at Robin with a fist reared back. At the last minute though, Robin simply ducked and ran right between his legs. Unable to slow down due to his size, Adonis crashed right into the wall.

Jinx turned to face Robin and placed a hand on her hip, "Nice work, but I think your luck just ran out," she said.

Robin put his bo staff away and tensed up, "Oh no you don't, I'm not going to fall for that trick ag-," his words were cut off as Red X materialized behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Wide eyed, Robin spun around to confront his new enemy.

X waved at him, "Hi there," he said and jabbed a needle in Robin's side. He then quickly withdrew it and stepped back.

"Hey, where did you comsh fromthpht -," Robin's last words were to slurred to understand as he slumped over against a jewelry case. He just sat there squirming, trying to talk but sounding more like a baby speaking gibberish, with only an occasional word being distinguishable.

"Crooks… Villains… Cowards… Starfire…," were some of the words he sputtered out.

Jinx walked over and stood with everybody else as they just stood there and watched the pathetic site. "Wow, reminds me of my old man on a Saturday night," she said.

"What a loser," Adonis said as he looked down at him. "Let's just grab the loot and blow this joint," he said as he hefted a bag over his shoulder. Everybody else nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"Wait, you can't leave," Robin drawled as he waved his hand at them, "I, I have to arrest you, and take you to jail. You see, I'm a superhero you know," he sputtered. When none of them turned around and left, he dropped his hand. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You'd better run."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Starfire zipped through the sky as explosions tore through the night. Below her, Atlas was firing away with a flak gun as his current armament, trying to knock her out of the air.

"Just keep her busy a little longer," said Killer Moth as he emptied the last of the ATM cash.

"You need not worry, no puny human, or in this case, Tameranian, is a match for me," Atlas said as he continued firing.

"I have given you more than enough time to surrender, now you leave me no choice," Starfire said as she unleashed a group of starbolts.

Atlas raised his arms to protect himself as they impacted. With his arms covering his eyes, he did not see Starfire zoom right by him and impact Killer Moth. Starfire carried him across the street when she suddenly turned up into the sky, which sent Killer Moth flying into a brick wall.

Starfire hovered in the air for a couple of seconds with an air of satisfaction with the deed she just did. She was startled though to be covered in a green goo that was being sprayed on her form a nearby rooftop.

"Man this stuff reeks, smells like a dirty pair of underwear that has been left wadded up in a corner for a month," said Red X as he hosed her down with goo from his spraying rod. (Go ahead, laugh, those of you who get it. Couldn't think of any other way to say it.)

Starfire abruptly fell from the sky and crashed into the pavement below. She then began to wipe away the ooze that covered her. "Ugh, I know this substance of the gooey type. My sister used to apply it to me in my sleep. If I recall it made me very…," her last words trailed off as she collapsed on the concrete. There she lay, unmoving, the only signs of life was a constant, steady groan.

Killer Moth walked over and stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "What's the matter, had enough?" he asked.

Stafire sat up, her arms dangling at her side and her eyes staring at the pavement, "What's the use, you'll just break out of jail like you always do. I wish Robin were here, I really need to talk to someone now," she said. Her words came out at an incredibly slow rate, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Let us leave the pathetic alien girl and continue on our mission, there is much more to do," said Atlas as he turned to leave. Killer Moth nodded and stared at Starfire a minute longer, then flew off after his teammate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cinderblock took another swing and, surprise, surprise, missed again. Raven was growing weary of fighting this guy, and his annoying partner.

"Time to face the music!" Punk Rocket said as he let loose another sound blast. Raven quickly floated behind Cinderblock, using his massive frame as cover. It worked, the blast never touched her, but sent Cinderblock flying into a street lamp.

"Hold still luv, no point in making this slow and painful now," he said as he continued to play his guitar, following Raven as she flew through the air. She zipped around a corner, hidden from his view.

"Hey, where'd you go! I was just getting warmed up! Come back and-," he stopped as a gloved hand came own on his shoulder.

"Hang on a minute, we have a little surprise for her," Red X said as he removed his hand and walked in front of him. In one hand was a black duffle bag. X carefully placed it on the ground and unzipped it. He looked inside at the black box, and the glowing writing on the side. Glowing? He didn't remember it glowing before, he thought. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Gizmo, come over here, will ya?" X said as he gestured to his partner.

"Why, you to afraid to beat up on a girl or something? You snot eating coward, fine let me do it," Gizmo said as he reached for the box.

X stepped back as Gizmo reached down and grabbed it. The instant his fingers touched it, he froze. X had seen another guy have the same thing happen to him when he tried to hand it to X. For a second or two, Gizmo's mouth dropped open, his eye's grew wide as dinner plates, and a look of complete horror spread across his face. He dropped the box and fell flat on his butt, with the same horrific look frozen on his face. He tried to say something but only mumbled gibberish came out.

"It's ok, it's ok, let's just take little miss Pandora's Box here and try again," X said as he used the stunned Gizmo's hands to pick up the box and hold it in front of him.

"Now, all we need to do is find that creepy goth girl and we'll be in-," X stopped as Raven materialized out of thin air in front of him.

"You called? Azarath, Metrion, Zintho-," she froze, looking at the box in Gizmo's hands. "What's that?" she said coldly as she pointed at the box.

"Good question, let's find out, shall we?" X said and he opened the lid.

Nothing happened. After waiting a couple of seconds, X slowly leaned over and looked inside. There was nothing but empty blackness. Not the blackness of an empty wooden box, but blackness like looking into a black hole, a bottomless vortex of nothingness that not even light can escape from.

Punk Rocket started laughing. X was about to turn around and say something to him when he noticed a glowing in the bottom of the box. It was a soft, light blue glow that was steadily growing brighter. Then all the street lamps began to explode, one by one. After a couple of seconds, every light in the street for a city block had exploded in its socket. By now the blue glow had become much brighter, and X saw things emerging from the bottom of the box.

"Hey now, I saw this in a movie once. If I recall…," his eyes widened with realization. "Rockett, cover your eyes, now!" X said as he closed his and used a free hand to cover the still stunned Gizmo's eyes.

"Why what's to be scared of mate? All I see is…," he trailed off as he saw a boney hand reach out of the box. It was followed by a swarm of specters. Skeletons, armed with scythes and hoods over their boney heads flew from the open box. Their transparent forms filled the sky.

"Oh, now I understand," Rockett said and then promptly turned around and ran away screaming like a little girl.

Raven, who now saw what was going on, began to float away from the box with her arms held out in front of her. "No, don't, you don't understand what you have just done," she said in a panicked voice.

The specters were circling her now, spinning around her faster, and faster, until it looked like she was in the middle of a swirling tornado. She then lout out a bone chilling scream and fell to the ground, her head buried in her hands.

The all at once, the specters disappeared and the box lid slammed shut. After a couple of seconds, X opened one eye, then two, and looked around. Raven was sitting on the pavement, staring at the ground, breathing heavily, her face obscured from view. Aside from the complete lack of artificial light, one could not tell anything ever happened.

By now Gizmo and Cinderblock were coming to. Gizmo shook his head and pulled X's hand away from his eyes. "What, what happened?" Gizmo asked meekly.

X sighed, looking at Raven, who by now had stood up, but was still staring at the ground. "A lot happened, but not what was supposed to. Looks like we are going to have to take her down the hard way," said X as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think you are mistaken on many accounts," said Raven. Except it didn't sound like Raven, her voice was now sharp, unearthly, and full of hostility, it sounded more like a snake than a person. "First of all, it will not be hard, but quite easy. Second, it is you who are going down, not I."

She then lifted her head to look at her attackers. Her hood was still up, obscuring her face, but under it everyone could see four glowing red eyes glaring out from underneath it. She smiled, and suddenly grew to about ten feet tall, black trails coming out from under her robe like tentacles.

"I thought you said this thing was supposed to hurt her, not make her stronger!" screamed Gizmo. He pressed a button on his pack and jets popped out of his back. "Screw this, I'm outta here!" and he zoomed off into the night.

Red X turned around to see Cinderblock taking off at full speed down the street and a horrifying demon/witch/possessed teen bearing down on him.

"Well, it's been fun, but I think I have done enough here already," he said as he reached down and pressed his teleportation device on his belt. Nothing happened.

X grew wide eyed and looked down as he hit the button over and over again. Still, nothing happened. He looked up as Raven was almost right on top of him. He could see her smiling under her hood.

"This, is going to be really bad," he said just as her telekinesis powers reached out and dragged him under her robe.

Then, darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note:

Ok, I got about 90 of all the bad guys in this chapter, so that should satisfy some of you who really wanted to see a specific character. Sorry though if they didn't get enough air time as you might want.

And for those of you action junkies, sorry for being a little light on that aspect to. I realize I had enough opportunities to make enough fighting moves to fill a Jackie Chan movie, but that is not my forte. So just sit, back, relax, and I should have another fun filled chapter along in a little while.

-Duke402


	9. Desperate Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans as a whole or part

**Desperate Times**

Beast boy paused as he leaned against a brick wall in an alley, panting heavily. In between gasps he tried to straighten his composure and look around. He couldn't remember the last time he had run in human form for any considerable distance. If he had to go somewhere, he would change into the most appropriate creature to do so, which usually involved flying. Since that was no longer an option, he had jogged the past several blocks, and boy was he hurting.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, "Cyborg, this is Beast Boy, I need a ride, you think you can pick me up?" he said.

No one responded.

He sighed, "Beast Boy to Raven, are you there?"

Once again, nothing. He was about to try Robin when he stopped as he heard a police car pull over in the street next to him. He was about to go over and talk to the officer when he overhead him talking on his radio.

"… Say again over…," there was a pause as the home station replied.

"I repeat, be on the lookout for any of the Teen Titans. They are to be apprehended at once. Approach with caution, SWAT is on standby if situation is necessary. Team member identified as 'Cyborg' already in custody. Four others at large, over."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He ducked down behind a dumpster to try and catch more of the conversation but the cop drove off.

"Well, it can't get much worse than this," he said quietly. His train of though was interrupted as he heard a crash behind him. He spun around to see Robin stumbling from wall to wall, crashing into trash cans and anything else in his way. For a hero who's strength was his acrobatic agility, he showed no signs of it.

"Beast Boy, man, am I glad to see you! There were these villains, at a store. I was going to kick their butt, but then this jerk-," before he could finish, Beast Boy ran over and put a hand over his mouth. He had been virtually screaming the whole time.

"Shhhh! Dude, I never thought I would need to tell _you_ to be quite. I mean-," Beast Boy stopped as he looked at him. He sniffed Robin's breath, "Dude, you don't smell it, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been drinking." He said as he lowered his hand from Robin's mouth.

Robin quietly raised his finger, "I have not been drinking," he said with a smirk, "But I am drunk," he then collapsed as Beast Boy caught him in his arms.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he held the semi conscience form of Robin awkwardly in the alley when another voice caught his attention.

"Friend Beast Boy? Is that Robin with you?" Starfire asked as she appeared out of the shadows.

"Star! Oh man, am I glad to see you! You got to help me, Robin's-," Beast Boy was cut off by Starfire.

"Robin has been defeated, no?" she sighed and her shoulders slumped as she saw his form slumping in Beast Boy's arms, "Now we are surely without the hope. Friend Cyborg has been arrested, Raven is missing, and now even Robin is hurt. Which means only you are unharmed, all is lost," she mumbled and slumped down on the ground next to a dumpster.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Beast Boy mumbled. He turned back to look at Robin who he still held in his arms. Robin was mumbling something incoherent and was begging to drool on Beast Boy's sleeve. Beast Boy sighed and simply let go of Robin, allowing him to crumple onto the pavement with a thud, like dropping a sack of potatoes.

"Ok Beast Boy, these are desperate times, which calls for desperate measures. I'm going to have to do some thinking," he said as he stroked his temples with both index fingers. He began to walk back and forth across the alley way. "Ok, Robin's out for the count, Cyborg is in jail, Raven's AWOL, Starfire…," he paused as he looked at the orange skinned alien slumped against a wall with a depressed look on her face. "…Starfire is just as useless right now as Robin, and to make things worse, I'm stuck in my current form."

He leaned against a wall and slumped down onto the ground next to Robin. Robin, with a great deal of effort, slowly turned his head to look Beast Boy in the eye. He just stared at him, or at least tried to stare at him. His eyes kept going in and out of focus and wandering around in his sockets.

"So what now, brave and fearless leader?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

Before Robin could answer, which was probably for the best, Beast Boy heard an exited cop run down the street listening to his radio.

"… Titan identified as 'Raven' has been sighted and cornered downtown at the corner of 5th Street and Sea Side Drive. Subject is to be considered dangerous and all units should wait for back up. I repeat, wait for backup." The radio blared as he ran by.

Beast Boy grew a little hopeful at this news, "Dudes! If we can link up with Raven, we might have a chance! Titans, go-," he was up and about to run away when he paused and looked over his shoulder, neither Starfire or Robin had moved. His shoulders slumped and he slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, right, I forgot, I'm the only useful guy left on the team now. Hey Starfire, mind carrying Robin so we can catch up to Raven?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him, "Why? What is the point, we have already been defeated by the Fist and his minions, let us forgo more useless fighting and accept defeat." As she finished she returned to looking at the ground.

Beast Boy sighed and let his shoulders slump, "This, is going to be a long night." He mumbled as he walked over Robin.

"Now it truly can't get any worse than this," Beast Boy said as he hoisted Robin over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey Beast Boy, I really don't feel so-," Robin was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Save it dude, I'm hauling you for the next couple of blocks, the last thing I want to hear is you-," Beast Boy stopped as he heard Robin making a gagging sound over his shoulder. He then felt a warm slimy substance oozing down his back and smelt the pungent scent of bile.

"Ah man, that's better," Robin wheezed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Every step he took was pure agony. Beast Boy had been hauling Robin over his shoulder through deserted alley ways for several blocks through half of the downtown district to try and link up with Raven, and it was taking its tool on him. He was now near 4th Street, just about a block away from Raven's last reported location, and judging from the number of police cars flying past him, he was on the right track.

He took a few more steps before his knees began to quiver. At that moment, he dropped to his knees and let go of Robin, who was now completely passed out, slide off his back. Starfire, who had been following him the whole time and staring at the ground, stopped as well. With out saying a word, she simply leaned against a brick wall and slumped to the ground.

Beast Boy was panting heavily, sweat ran down his back, he legs felt like rubber, and he could feel the arteries in his forehead pulsing with each rapid heart beat. "I, I can't, go on, any longer like this," he gasped between each breath.

He slowly lifted one arm and looked at it. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Using all his concentration, he tried to morph. His eyebrows furrowed and he began to groan. Then, his arm morphed into a horse's leg. His eyes popped open as he examined this development.

"Sweet! Now, If only I can get the rest…," he closed his eyes again and began to concentrate. But after a couple of seconds, his hoofed leg returned to his human arm. He sighed and flexed his fingers.

"Guess this stuff still hasn't worn off," he mumbled as he looked at the ground. A nearby explosion made his head snap back up. "Dude, that must be Raven! I've got to go get her. Robin, Starfire, you two just-," he stopped as he turned to look at the two motionless forms lying in the alley.

"Ahh, never mind," he said as he waved his hand at them and ran off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Captain Rodriguez was a veteran of the Vietnam War. He had seen, and done, what most men only have nightmares about. He had thought that was all behind him, that nothing on this earth could ever top what had occurred all those decades ago.

He was wrong.

All he could do was stare open mouthed at the sight before him. It was as if the devil himself had come to earth. A two story tall figure surrounded by a blue cloak with black tendrils of energy flowing out from under it moved its way towards the police blockade. Red glowing eyes stared out from under its hood at the seemingly small men before her.

"You wanted me, then come and get me!" Boomed a voice that could not belong to any mortal. Using its dark tentacles of energy, it picked up squad cars and flung them around like a six year old having a temper tantrum with its toys. Police officers where running away as fast as they could, like an army in full retreat.

"Unit 507 this is home base, SWAT units are en route, ETA approx. 4 minutes, over." His radio chirped at him.

Rodriguez picked up the radio with a shaking hand, "Base, this is 507, roger that on the SWAT. Get me the commissioner, were going to need the National Guard in here, over."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beast Boy leaned back around the corner, away from all the devastation in front of him. His face was now a lighter shade of green, his eyes wide with terror.

"Dude, she's gone skitzo! Lost it, over the edge, we're all doomed!" He said as he slapped his cheeks with his hands. Just as he said this a squad car flew through the air next to him and exploded against a nearby office building. He turned and ran down the alley, turning a corner and stopped.

"Great, something else to add to my to-do list. Ok, let's see, I need to get Raven to snap out of her demonic rage, bust Cyborg out of jail, sober up Robin, cheer up Starfire, defeat Fist and all his cronies, and convince the cops of our innocence. Pheew," he grunted as leaned against a wall. He wiped the sweat off his brow with one arm and straightened his composure.

"Ok, first things first, I need to calm down Raven. Maybe seeing a familiar face will do the trick," he said as he went back into the alley adjacent to the street. Cops were running by at full speed, oblivious to the world around them. None noticed the small green kid emerge from the shadows and walk on to the middle of the street. He slowly walked towards Raven who had a police officer in her grasp. The officer was squirming around, desperately trying to get himself free while crying out for help. Raven was holding him close to her face, examining him like a child looking at an ant.

Beast Boy stood in front of her and cleared his throat, "Uh, hey Raven, remember me, it's Beast Boy, your favorite green guy. Say, you like a little angry, anything you want to talk about?"

Raven simply stared at him for a minute, the evil grin now turned to an angry frown. She tossed the police officer she had been holding in her grasp into the nearby bay and began to move towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy tugged at his collar and began to take a couple of steps back, "I know what would cheer you up, how bout a joke?" He asked nervously. No change went over Raven as she continued to near him.

"Ok, let's see, oh, I know! You will love this one, it's hilarious! Ok, there once was a father who had a son, they loved each other very much and had a great relationship. Then one day the son graduated from High School,"

By this time Raven had stopped moving towards him and had paused. Though her eyes still were glowing red with pure evil, she seemed to be listening. That gave Beast Boy a little more courage.

"The night of his graduation," Beast Boy went on, "His father gave him two golf balls as a gift. The son asked him, 'Father, what are these for?' His father replied, 'Someday son, you will figure it out. I just want you to know how proud of you I am.'

Time went on, his son then graduated from college. After his graduation, he received gifts from all his friends and family. His father pulled him aside and gave him two golf balls. Again his son asked, 'Father what are these for?' Again his father replied, 'Someday son, you will know. When the time is right, you will know.'

More time passed, his son got married. At the reception his father gave him a gift of two golf balls. His son looked at them and asked, 'Father, I still do not know the meaning of these. Please tell me, what do they mean?' His father looked at him and said, 'Don't worry son, someday you will figure it out. I just want you to know how proud of you I am.'

More time passed and his son had a child. The father pulled his son aside at the hospital and said, 'Congratulations, you're a father and I have a grandchild. I'm so proud of you, so, here.' And he gave him two golf balls. Again his son asked, 'Father, I still haven't figured out what these are for? Please tell me.' His father sighed and said, 'Don't worry, some day, when the time is right, you will know.'

Years, decades past, his father grew old and was dying. His son went to visit him in the hospital. They reminisced of times past, good and bad. Then the son looked at his father and asked, 'Father all my life I have been trying to figure out the meaning of the two golf balls, and I still have not. Please, tell me what they mean.'"

By now Raven's face had turned to a look of sadness, and curiosity. She had shrank a little too, and her black tendrils were drawing up into her cloak. Now full of confidence, Beast Boy continued.

"The father looked at the son and nodded, 'Ok, I suppose the time has come. The meaning of the golf balls is-.' But the father never finished, he died right then."

Beast Boy spread out his arms and stomped on foot forward, "Get it?"

Raven, who until know had been shrinking, stopped shrinking. The passive look left her face, and was replaced by one of pure, utter rage. She instantly swelled up to an even larger size than before, and opened her mouth. A roar escaped that sounded even more terrifying than that of the T-Rex that Beast Boy had so well mastered.

Beast Boy's ears dropped and he began to back off, "Heh, guess you didn't like that one. Weird, no one else has ever found that one funny either," and with that, he turned around and ran away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note:

Sorry about the long update time, writer's block is a real pain. I would like to say that the next chapter will be up soon, but that is unlikely. I have to report to Ft. Knox for training next week, so expect further chapters to be few and far between.

That doesn't mean this is a dead story, just that I will have little spare time with which to devout to this little project of mine. So until next time, see ya.

-Duke402


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC Comics affiliate

**Infiltration**

It had gotten colder out as the night wore on. A brisk wind swept in from the sea, blowing cold ocean air onto the shore line where they were huddled. Beast Boy had dragged Starfire and Robin away from downtown to a safer location. They were now under the east side of the Bay Bridge, taking shelter with some of the city homeless. Starfire was sitting in a hunched position against one of the cardboard lean-to's scattering the area, while Robin was sharing a fire barrel with four other people.

Beast Boy was staring out across the bay, looking at the Tower. Coast Guard vessels were running patrols around it while he could see the flashlights of police combing the beaches. He could also see the lights on in the living room, which meant they were inside as well. He sighed and turned around to go check on Robin.

"… And that is how I _know _the man keeps you all down," Robin was saying, gesturing wildly with his hands. "You see, I used to live with the man. He had all this money, which meant _he _had the power. But really, he wasn't all bad, you see, he used to-," Robin was cut short by Beast Boy slapping him on the shoulder.

"Dude, I think you've said enough for one night. Now say goodbye to these dudes and let's go."

The four other homeless men who had been listening the whole time had blank expressions on their faces. As Beast Boy lead Robin away, one man who was holding a liquor bottle in a brown paper bag looked first at the bottle, and then to his friend next to him, "Man, and I thought I sounded like a fool when I get tore up."

Beast Boy led Robin away from the crowd to a spot under the bridge where Starfire was sleeping. He let Robin down alongside the wall next to her. He mumbled a couple of things under his breath with his head flopping form side to side before he finally closed his eyes and promptly began to snore.

Seeing them both asleep, Beast Boy plopped down across from them and stared at the two for a couple of minutes.

"Ok, let me think, out of the five of us, one is imprisoned, another has lost her mind, and us three are out of commission," Beast Boy took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. He then slowly raised his head and closed his eyes. For a couple of seconds nothing happened. Then his eyes snapped open as his body began to slowly shrink and distort its natural form. He quickly closed them again as he put every ounce of concentration he had into morphing. His body continued to shrink, slowly feathers began to sprout, his face twisted as his nose began to grown into the beginning of a beak.

Then the process began to slow and then stopped for a second, right before he quickly changed back into his normal self in less than a second. He opened his eyes as he examined his body. He then sighed again and laid down on his back.

"Well, at least the affects seem to be wearing off, which means hopefully the same can be said for those two," he said as he looked at Robin and Starfire as they both snored through the night. "Maybe if by morning we are all back to our normal self's we can try to set things right. Yeah, then we can free Cyborg, help Raven and set our names straight! Dude, that's like the best idea I've had all day!"

By now Beast Boy had sat up and was wide eyed with enthusiasm. His joy was quickly cut short when he heard the homeless group who inhabited the area suddenly utter a series of whispers and then fall silent. Beast Boy, who was now more alert than ever, scanned the area until, he spotted a police boat slowly puttering up the shore line. An officer held a giant searchlight as he slowly scanned the shore with it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Officer O'Neil moved the beam of the searchlight over every single makeshift hut he saw, his eyes slowly following the beam. By now it was 2:30 in the morning, but he had just finished his third cup of coffee that night before setting out on patrol so he had no problem concentrating. His beam slowly moved over to where four homeless men huddled around a fire barrel, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. From there he moved his beam upwards towards the spot where the sloping concrete support of the overpass met with the steel support beams of the bridge itself. There were several huts made out of cardboard and plastic tarps up there. He moved the beam over them and was about to lower it when a bit of movement caught is eye. He quickly snapped the beam back to where he thought he saw what might have been a leg dart behind a hut. He shouted to the boat driver to kill the throttle and ease it towards the shore.

The boat's engine slowed and it gently drifted ashore the rocky ground with a scraping noise. O'Neil unsnapped the case containing his side-arm and pulled it out with one hand as he grabbed his mag-lite with his other. Seeing the officer come ashore, the homeless men instantly found something more important to do elsewhere and scattered. O'Neil ignored them as his eyes remained fixed to where he had seen the movement earlier. His pistol held before him with his flashlight cupped in his hand beneath it, he slowly crept forward. As he neared the hut where he had seen it, he slowly arced the weapon to the opening of the hut to make sure no one was inside. Seeing it was empty, he then quickly darted around the corner, fully expecting to see one of the fugitives huddled on the ground.

But there was nothing.

He was about to turn around and search the whole encampment when his partner on the boat yelled out to him. "Hey Chris! You done or what! There's no one there but a bunch of whino's, lets just rap up this stretch of shore so I can go home. Home to a warm bed and my wife, who will keep me even warmer. You can just toss on an electric blanket or something in that little apartment of yours."

O'Neil sighed as he lowered his flashlight and holstered his weapon. "Yeah, I suppose your right, guess being tired is starting to affect my judgment. Let's go."

"Now your talking. Don't worry, we'll catch those freaks. We already got the robot in custody. I heard their transporting him to a federal maximum security prison tonight incase some of his buddies might try and bust him out. It's only a matter of time before we find the rest."

"Yeah whatever, we'll see what happens. Say, you see the game last night?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By now Beast Boy's arms were begging to shake form the stress being put on them. He summoned all the will power he had to tough it out as he watched the police boat pull away from shore. From his vantage point in between the steel support beams of the highway, he had heard every word they had said. He had jumped up there and had held himself up by placing both his feet and hands against the two beams on each side of him. He had hidden both Starfire and Robin under a plastic tarp where they lay. Fortunately, neither of them had even woken up from the disturbance.

As soon as he heard the boat pull away and he thought he was out of hearing distance, he let go of the support beams and fell face down on the ground with a thud, making a sound like someone smashing a potato with a hammer. He lay there motionless, a stranger walking might have even mistaken him for a dead man, until after almost half a minute he let out a deep groan. He slowly raised his head and propped himself up on his elbows. He rested his head on one hand and drummed his fingers on the ground with another.

"Great," he muttered, "Now I have to find a way to bust Cyborg out of jail, tonight, on my own, and with no powers. Super."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For being around two-thirty in the morning on a weeknight, there sure were a lot of people. A throng of the city's citizens had gathered outside the police station upon hearing about that arrest of Cyborg. Most of them were press, some were fans, admirers, or antagonists. Some had banners waving above their heads supporting their cause. Some read "Free Our Hero!", or "Let he who is without sin…", or on the opposite side of the spectrum, "Yank his battery out!".

Beast Boy nudged his way through the crowd trying to get a better look at the building. Those who looked at the stranger passing by would usually throw a second glance at the strange person before being caught back up in the events before them. Beast Boy felt foolish. He had snuck, or broke in to would be a more accurate description, his favorite costume store to obtain an appropriate disguise. The only remotely believable thing he could find was a khaki colored trench coat and a wide brimmed hat. He took some flesh colored face paint and smeared that on his exposed skin, and the hat sat low enough on his head to cover the tips of his ears. By time he was done he looked just like a detective out a nineteen fifties murder mystery, except he was two feet shorter.

He was now pushing his way through the crowd to the front door of the police station with a brief case in one hand. Despite his innermost feelings, he tried his hardest to express an air of confidence about him. He kept his head low so no one would look into his face and risk being recognized until finally he made it to the front where the police had set a up a barricade for crowd control.

There were several wooden barricades set up, and in front of those were even more uniformed police officers with looks on their face like they wouldn't mind ripping the throat out of any one who dared cross the line. Unfortunately for them, their bodies did not match their facial expressions. Most of them were overweight with big bushy mustaches on their faces and from the look in their eyes they had not gotten much sleep in a while.

Beast Boy paused for a second while he summoned up all his courage. He then took one big gulp and marched towards the nearest cop with an air of confidence. He stood right in front of him for several seconds without the cop noticing. Beast Boy then held his fist to his mouth and made a few coughs. The cop then slowly looked down at figure in front of him.

"What do you want?", he asked gruffly.

"I need to see the prisoner," Beast boy replied trying his hardest not to let his voice crack.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, go to the front desk and ask for Mrs. Reilly, she can help you," he replied as he turned his head away form Beast Boy and back to the crowd.

"I am not here to 'visit', officer…," Beast Boy squinted as he read the cop's name plate. "O'Neil, I am here to see to the proper handling of the prisoner known as Cyborg."

O'Neil turned his head back to look at the short figure in front of him, "Oh? How so kid? The only thing you look like you can properly handle is a water gun. Now go ahead and scram before I have to call your parents and tell them what a naughty little twerp you've been."

"Now you listen to me real good lard ass," Beast Boy said, actual anger rising up inside him. Now it looked like O'Neil was actually listening to him.

"I just got off a red eye flight from Los Angeles all the way to this miserable little city on orders from higher to oversee the transportation of one of your prisoners who was taken into custody earlier today. His name is Cyborg, and he is the property of STAR labs, which receives most of its funding from the federal government. That makes that freak on nature in their federal property, which by law requires handling and supervision by a federally licensed agent. In this case that would be me. Now, if you won't let me through, then that's fine, I can return in half a day with a swarm of FBI agents and a federal court order demanding what I have just asked of you. And by then you will have to explain to your boss why all of a sudden the entire station has been seized by federal agents all because you had the last jelly donut shoved all the way up your ass. Comprende senior?"

O'Neil looked dumbfounded and was struggling to say something. But before he could get anything out, Beast Boy went on.

"And by the way, the preferred term for people of my condition is 'little person', or 'midget', hell, anything is better than being called a kid. Christ, I'm thirty two. How old are you tubby?"

Again O'Neil was at a loss for words. Beast Boy then held up a hand and stopped any words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"I've got a better idea, how about you save yourself the embarrassment of saying whatever lame excuse your tiny little brain is trying to come up with and let me through, OK?"

O'Neil pause for a second, too a hard look at him, and then stepped aside.

"Thank you, I will be sure to tell your superior what a well mannered gentlemen you are. Good day officer O'Neil." And with that Beast Boy simply walked on through the barricade and up the steps of the station with an angry looking O'Neil glaring his back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If there was one thing Beast Boy had learned from watching too many movies, it was that if you walked around with an air of confidence about you, no one would stop to question you. Right now that was exactly what he was trying to do. He was taking giant strides down the hallways avoiding eye contact with everybody. He had no idea where he was going, but if he stopped or slowed down then that might blow his cover.

He was trying to follow the flow of people. He always went to the highest concentration of activity, which was leading him deeper and deeper into the interior of the precinct building. It seemed that he was headed for the prison cells located at the rear. To him this seemed like a logical place to look. His suspicion was all but confirmed when he got there and found the usual police officer replaced by fully armed SWAT team members at the entrance to the holding cells.

He had considered trying the same story on these guards that he had to get in the building, but figured they would be a bit harder to trick, he wasn't about to push his luck. He slowed down just long enough to locate the men's room off to one side. He then quickened his pace and sauntered on in.

It was not any different from any other restroom, several urinals lined the wall followed by some stalls. Beast Boy paused as he searched for what he was looking for. He saw it, above the third stall was the air vent which pumped a steady stream of air into the room to maintain the temperature. Fortunately, the stall was empty and Beast Boy walked in, locking the door behind him. Putting the brief case on the floor, he took off his over coat and wiped off the makeup on his face. He then morphed into a fly and with a soft buzz, flew up through the vents and into the air duct. Once through the vent, he changed back into his usual form and waited until everybody had left the room. He then quickly pushed the grill open from the inside and leapt back down to grab his brief case. He tossed it up into the duct and once again morphed into a fly and followed suite. Once back inside, he carefully closed the vent behind him and observed his surroundings.

Contrary to what he had seen in the movies, an air duct is much dirtier than what he had expected. Usually in all the good spy movies they are constructed out of shinny aluminum and can allow a full grown man to easily crawl through them on all fours. In real life however they were quite different. Years worth of dust and dirt, hair, loose insulation, dead bugs, and other debris littered the passageway. It was just barely large enough for someone of his size to crawl through on his stomach, made all the more unpleasant by having to force his way through the dust and mouse droppings.

Normally he would morph into a mouse, but he had to take the brief case with him. Meaning he had to stay in his human from, flat on his stomach, pushing the briefcase in front of him all the way. He had no idea where he was going, he just started heading in the general direction of the holding cells. He would stop at every vent and look into the room to see where he was. There were no air vents in the cells themselves, but there were in the hallway outside of them. Beast Boy would pause just long enough to glance out and determine where he was by the type of cells. So far he had passed four vents and all the cell doors looked the same. On vent number five he paused as he looked closer at the cell beneath him.

Instead of the usual single cop, there were more armed SWAT members in front of a steel-reinforced door.

"Bingo," he thought to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note:

Sorry for the abrupt end, but I would like to apologize for two things:

a.- The incredibly long delay in this update (what can I say, I've been busy), and

b.- The sad and unfortunate termination of this story.

The reason being is that I am being deployed to Iraq and something tells me that writing fan fiction will be a hobby that is hard to do in a combat zone. So thanks to my readers, hope you enjoyed it so far, and sorry to leave you hanging like this. You can use your imagination to complete the rest or maybe in another year and a half or so I will finish it.

Before I go though there is one thing I want to say. While watching season 5 I noticed the parallel between plots, all the bad guys united. You may have noticed that my story carries a similar plot. For those of you thinking I am un-original in my story lines, I have five words.

I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!

I started writing this before season 5 aired. If anything, the writers for the show copied it off me, I should be getting royalties for this stuff.

That's all folks, good night and god bless.

-Duke402


End file.
